<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twisted Fate by Summerofsnowflakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237593">Twisted Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes'>Summerofsnowflakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My First AO3 Post, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Jefferson is a self-made man living in London and is offered a proposition by the woman that he is in love with. It's something that he really shouldn't pass up, it's once in a lifetime. The people around them have other ideas on their situation and will do whatever they can to disrupt their happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Jefferson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was barely visible along the London skyline as Thomas Jefferson; a self made man from South of the river made his way from his office building and to meet his friends. Born into a family of no wealth or status he had done well to become 'Head of Department' at one of the world's top twenty-five law firms at such a young age. As he stepped into the pub around the corner from his building, the atmosphere of the Thursday night crowd hit him immediately. He stood and took in the smell of slightly stale beer in the air mixed with the heat from all the bodies crowded into such a small space.  Trying to locate his friends, he scanned through the crowds, giving up imeediately and resigned to wiggling through the crowds instead to get himself a drink. As he reached the bar he heard his name being called out by different people simultaneously. </p><p>"Thomas."<br/>
"Thomas."<br/>
"Jefferson." </p><p>He turned to the group and nodded to them. Surprisingly, he was served almost instantly and thought to himself about how easy that seemed to work out for him, it was usually a good twenty minute wait for a drink. Drink in hand he attempted to shimmy back through the crowd. He greeted his friends with hugs and hand shakes respectively. He is surrounded by a group of remarkable people: Angelica Schuyler, a colleague in his team and a well respected woman; unmatched in her wit. James Maddison, a level headed gentleman with a knack for keeping his cool in all situations, a man who backed Thomas through everything and Lafayette, the successful and charming Frenchman who was Thomas's other half, his best friend. When they where together they were an unstoppable at everything they did.. </p><p>"How is everyone doing this fine evening?" Thomas enquired breaking up their little chatter.<br/>
"Meh, but 'ho can complain, when we are one day closer to ze weekend" Lafayette says, raising his glass to cheers the oncoming time off.<br/>
"You don't work, how does the weekend effect you?" Angelica snapped back and rolled her eyes loudly.<br/>
Lafayette put his arm around her and squeezed, "no I don't, but you lovely people do and it is a lot 'arder to spend time with you when you are indisposed, with pointless matters such as work."<br/>
Thomas then jumped in, "well you never seem to have a problem bothering any of us while we are working anyhow. I am forever receiving calls from you crying about how bored you are."<br/>
Lafayette defiantly shakes his head in attempt to deny it but is interrupted as a new voice joined the conversation from the outside of the group circled around the table.<br/>
"At least you have work to escape him, sometimes I wish I worked so I had more excuse not to see him. I am never that lucky." The group turned to find this had come from Adi, a long time friend to Lafayette and the newest edition to their Thursday night group. Adi, much like Lafayette came from a wealthy family. Her family was more new money in comparison to his aristocratic old money. Although the group never really discussed Adi's personal life and family, they all new she was the black sheep of a mafia family and they only kept her sweet with money so she didn't cause up a stink about them.<br/>
"Well 'ello to you, my wonderful best friend. May I offer you an insult back to 'urt you, way you did me." The Frenchman spoke as he shuffled over to Adi and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>Thomas stared on at the greeting between the two old friends, silently longing for that to be him. This had become the norm whenever they went out as a group. Adi greeted everyone else with hello's and pleasantry's, sneaking glances at Thomas from across the table and the conversation moved on. While it went unnoticed by everyone else, Lafayette was not unaware of the interaction. He took note of the little dance the pair constantly did around one another. They refused to get closer than acquaintances for reason's that he couldn't understand. He decided that tonight he would try to change that one way or another.<br/>
"Would you like a drink, mon cherie?"  He enquired.<br/>
"I would love a large glass of red wine please?" Adi replied fluttering her eyelashes in Lafayette's direction.<br/>
"Your wish is my command" He said, taking a formal bow in front of her and sauntered  off to the bar. </p><p>Now to the untrained eye this looked a lot like flirting but for Adi and Lafayette this is purely that has and always will remain completely platonic. Despite being completely aware of this, Thomas can't help but feel the jealousy rise in him. Over the past year he has become accustom to this feeling on every night out, and every night in and just generally every time Adi's name pops up. Thomas is never usually shy with the ladies, he's incredibly successful in and out of the bedroom. However, with Adi he turns into a bumbling mess, he can't usually get more than a few words out before having to run away from her. He often finds that it's her that he longs for when he is in bed with another woman. It's her that he envisions when he is alone at night, he just can't bring himself to do anything about it. </p><p>As the night wears on, the group splits into two groups, Angelica and James engaged in heated politics conversation; whilst, Adi, Lafayette and Thomas talk amongst themselves. Thomas can’t help but think about how much of a 5th wheel he was tonight, he wasn't bothered about getting involved in the conversation tonight. His mind was solely focused on Adi, entranced by her. He knows he's not being good company to his friends, but can't bring himself to care as he sinks another pint. </p><p>" 'Scuse me a minute, I just need to go and feed my bad habits" Adi stated as she moved away from the table and to exit of the pub.<br/>
"Mon amie, what it troubling you so much this evening? You seem less yourself."<br/>
Thomas barely heared him as he watched Adi walk off to the smoking area. He sighed "sorry, I am being terrible company." He was still staring at her.<br/>
"Isn't it about time that you make your move?" Lafayette inquired with a knowing smile. "And don't you dare try to deny this and pretend you don't know what I am referring to."<br/>
Thomas chuckled nervously, unsure of what to say to his friend. Clearly he wasn't hiding it all that well.<br/>
Lafayette interrupted his thoughts once again, "if you don't say anything tonight, I will be telling 'er tomorrow for you, I am so fed up of the puppy dog eyes you make at one another. This tango of pretending you don’t want to know one another c'est ridicule."<br/>
"So you're saying either I embarrass myself tonight or you'll embarrass me tomorrow?" Thomas smirked, bowing his head in unsaid defeat.<br/>
"I 'ave said everything I need to on this matter, but yes I will thoroughly destroy your "cool guy" demeanor." He stated. </p><p>Thomas was all too aware that it would be silly to argue with his French friend. With that in mind he excused himself from the group and made his way out to the front of the pub where Adi was. His palms were clammy and he could feel his heart in his throat. He wasn't even sure of what he would say to her. He couldn't just go outside and express his undying love for this woman, that would definitely be a bit too forward. </p><p>Her voice broke him out of his pensive state, "What brings you out with the dirty smokers?"<br/>
"I - uh…" he stuttered out still not sure of what he was doing outside. "Just needed some air, it was getting very crowded." he said, his mouth finally connecting to his brain.<br/>
"Got to love the Thursday night crowd." She replied inhaling the last bit of her cigarette before stubbing it out.<br/>
"Hmm…" Thomas's words evaporated as he stared at her under the light of the outside heater. His breath taken away as the light bounced off her soft skin and illuminating the colour of her eyes.<br/>
Adi seemed to notice his eyes on hers. Unsure of herself and Thomas, she attempted to shift their conversation. "I have a question for you. Why is it we never hang out just the two of us? From what I understand from Laff we're basically the same person."<br/>
Because I don't think I would be able to control myself around you if were alone together, Thomas thought to himself. "I don't know, maybe we've never had the opportunity."<br/>
"Bullshit Jefferson" she laughed out. "We've had plenty of opportunity. You have been friends with Laff for three years and I have been hanging out with your group of friends for just under a year." She paused, her breath shaky. Adi was regretting this so much, why had she not just kept the conversation light?<br/>
It was too late now, she would have to roll with it. "So what's the reason? Because I think you don't like me." She stated, her fake confidence surprised the both of them.<br/>
"Not at all Adi." That was the last thing that he wanted her think. She couldn't have been more wrong. Lafayette's words echo through his head and he knew this was the universe giving him an opportunity.<br/>
He looked her in the eye as asked, "You got time now?"<br/>
Adi was slightly taken back by this, of course that's what she wants. She faked pondering over his question a few more seconds, leaving Thomas is suspended anxiety, panicking about whether that was too forward. Had five seconds ever lasted this long before?<br/>
"Yeah I've got time." She replied smiling at him.<br/>
Thomas breaths out a sigh of relief. "What about them though?" She asked, nodding her head inside towards their friends, they were engrossed in a new conversation.<br/>
"They won't miss us."<br/>
"Let's go then." She walked off down the street and smiled to herself at the thought of what tonight could. Thomas can't see her face but he smiled to himself for the exact same reason and he followed her quickly down the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This ended up being a lot more fluffy than I expected.</p><p>Warnings: There’s some mentions of death in family and dealing with grief. Also a bit of swearing but aside from that this chapter is all PG. </p><p>Other than that please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Months Later</p><p>In just a few short months Adi and Jefferson has progressed so far in their relationship and yet somehow they were still in the same static position. They hung out by themselves now, almost three times a week, they were as close as two people could be, but romantically they were nothing. Not that it wasn't at the forefront of both of their minds; Thomas wanted nothing more than to take her home with him that very first night, confess his feelings and do unspeakable things to her, but he managed to talk himself down from that terrible idea. He knew that wasn't the right way to go about things with Adi, she was different. Adi had felt exactly the same way that night and every night since then. She enjoyed the fact that they had become closer and that they could talk and joke with one another but it was Thomas that dominated her dreams. She saw him as way more than her friend but how to approach moving out of the friendzone.</p><p>As Thomas did mundane things around the flat that he shared with Angelica - she was nowhere to be seen- that morning. He stood at the sink washing and drying the dishes, he folded his washing and all he could think of was Adi. He beautiful face and her smile that made the whole room light up, it was so contagious. He thought about that fact that he loved lifting her mood when he knew she had had a bad mental health day, even if she wouldn't admit she wasn't feeling great. He though of her gorgeous hair and pulling on it to try and make her moan. He though of her beautiful body and how she managed to look good in everything she wore. He was so content letting his mind wander to more explicit thoughts as he continued his Saturday morning cleaning. He had no idea that today everything would change for him. </p><p>Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. Adi's name flashed up and he picked it up, feeling as though his day could only get better from now.<br/>
"Hello." He answered in a chirpy voice.<br/>
He heard her timid sniffles before she could get a word out, her breathing was ragged. "Adi, what's wrong?"<br/>
He voice came out so quietly. "Would you please come over? I need you." She stopped talking for a minute and took a big deep breath. "I will try and explain when I see you I just can't right now. I am sorry."<br/>
"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and walked straight out of his flat with just his keys and phone.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas arrived at Adi's door with a big bar of chocolate and a small bouquet of flowers in hand, he felt nervous and worried. He had no idea what he was walking into, but he knew all he wanted to do was make her feel better. He knocked and she opened the door slowly revealing a slightly disheveled version of what she usually looked like. Her face was blotchy from crying and her hair was in disarray. Yet he stilled smiled at her appearance, happy she could be this comfortable around him and that made her even more beautiful to him. She ran straight into his arms wrapping her small arms around his stomach and nestling her head into his chest. He returned the hug, holding her as tightly as he could with his hands still full. Adi noticed the smell of the flowers and turned her head towards them and smiled. She nestled her head further into him hugging him tighter. </p><p>"You're so sweet, you didn't need to get me anything," she mumbled.<br/>
"I couldn't show up with nothing and I wasn't sure what you needed. So I went for two standard things that tend to make girls smile." He mumbled back into her hair.<br/>
"So you're grouping me in with every other girl in the world?"<br/>
"No you're a cut above the rest baby girl." Shit. He hadn't meant to say that but it came out so naturally. "Sh-shall we go inside and chill?" He asked and trying to brush over his slip of tongue.  Adi pretended not to notice what he had said, but she couldn't deny the swell in her stomach at the pet name. They shuffled inside her flat Adi took her small hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He personal issues took precedence here she was in no mood to worry about where her an Thomas were at with their relationship.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Adi began to cry softly and Thomas grabbed her once again. They settled in the sofa and he held her for the longest time. Adi wanted to talk to him but she couldn't calm herself down or say anything and Thomas was in a position to push her.  So that's what they did for the good part of an hour.<br/>
Adi calmed down enough and quietly spoke the words out loud, "my uncle Ron died last night. It was a drive by shooting outside one of the clubs." She said and the sniffling started up again, louder this time.<br/>
"I'm so sorry Adi." He said stroking her hair. He had no words that would comfort her.<br/>
"Well unless you did this, you have nothing to apologize for." she laughed humorlessly. "I found out from watching the news this morning, the only word I've had from my family is a text to say the will reading is on Tuesday and I won’t get my share if I don't show. Clearly my Dad doesn’t understand how inheritance works." She spoke bitterly and with that last word she let the flood gates open and she cried harder. Thomas just continued to be the literal shoulder to cry on, allowing her to get it all out. </p><p>Adi wasn't close to her family. Her uncle was more of a dad to her than her actual dad; a man who saw her as nothing more than a cog in their family business, that would marry another cog and continue the family linage. He family were pretty high up in the ranks of the London mob. The crime didn't bother her at all, she had been so desensitized at a young age that it couldn't phase her anymore. The issue she had was expectation that she had to marry for duty and that her family's only dream for her was to pop out a few kids and live with a greasy unwashed man for a husband. A man that would treat her poorly and eventually trade her in for a new model when he got bored. Adi wanted love, not to be bound to someone out of  duty. As she sat on her sofa cuddled into Thomas this became more apparent to her. She began to calm down, breathing easier now, finally after hours of loneliness and anguish she felt as though she could breath.</p><p>"Thank you for being here." She said, her voice hoarse from all the crying.<br/>
"There is nowhere else I would rather be." he said hugging her tighter, rubbing his hand up and down her back to soothe her.<br/>
She looked up at him, "not gunna add baby girl to the end of that one." she said smirking.<br/>
Thomas rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly. "I thought I had gotten away with that"<br/>
"I'm grieving T, I'm not deaf." She paused for a second her brain willing her to go on. "I didn't say I didn't like it though." It came out as a whisper but Thomas heard her. </p><p> She looked at him sweetly, her eyes conveying her seriousness. She though back to his arrival and about the last hour or so. She couldn't deny the safety she felt in his arms. His actions weren't exactly hiding anything, he bought her chocolate and flowers, the tenderness of the cuddle and the little slip-up, now more than ever it seemed clear to Adi that Thomas felt the same way she did. She was done trying to hide how she felt. She would just let it flow naturally from now. </p><p>Everything was happening so slowly. Thomas looked back at her, his mind catching up with her words. She was searching for something in his chocolate brown eyes to stop this from happening.<br/>
His eyes flickered to her lips, they were so inviting and they both began to inch closer to one another. Adi closed her eyes and Thomas could feel her breath on his face. He was so close to giving in to his biggest desires but something stopped him. He couldn't do this yet.<br/>
"Wait Adi." He paused everything and she opened her eyes to look at him. "I want this. I want you, more than anything. But I can't do this now, it doesn't seem right. You've just sat and cried into my arms for the last hour, I don't want us to be a product of emotions and it end up meaning nothing." He regretted saying it and stopping himself getting the girl.<br/>
She looked away and felt the heat creep up her neck. She knew he was right, she wanted him in the right way and this wasn't it.<br/>
"You're right T. We shouldn't do this now." She lent her head down in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."<br/>
He felt relieved with her reaction. "Adi, look at me."<br/>
She lifted her head back up, still feeling silly for what might has happened. "Please don't think I don't want this. I just want it to right." His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. Thomas eyes desperately stared back into hers now. Adi nodded slowly understanding him, there was no way that she could be upset or angry with him when he had her best interests at heart. This was the first time either one of them had been truly honest with one another and as honesty goes this was pretty great. Her heart was racing, it was so incredibly confusing dealing with her grief and her feelings for Thomas. He was right not to let this go further for now. </p><p>"Would you still mind still staying? I totally understand if you don't want to. I'm just still not sure if I can be by myself but if you want to leave because I made things awkward and weird then I get it. I can get Laf -"<br/>
"Adi breath." Thomas grabbed her hand and reassured her. "I am not going anywhere."<br/>
She breathed out a sigh of relief, she hadn't wanted him to leave.<br/>
"How about instead of me leaving, we order some food and put a film and turn your sofa into bed."<br/>
Adi closed her eyes and smiled at how well her knew her. "Sounds perfect." </p><p> </p><p>That was how they stayed for the next two days, in a little bubble that allowed Adi to forget about the outside world. Although she wasn't able to push the grief away, she wasn't expected to and Thomas allowed her to mourn in whatever way worked for her in the moment. That meant one minute they were laughing and joking with one another and the next she was crying in his arms. She even shouted at him a few times out of frustration but Thomas knew it wasn't personal. It was just because he was the nearest person. </p><p>Now it was Sunday evening and he was all too aware of the fact that he had to leave her so that he could go to work in the morning, he had no clothes at her flat and it was 30 minutes on tube back to his which would make getting home and to work on time near on impossible. His mind was running at light speed as he lay vertical on the sofa, while Adi lay on his chest breathing slightly heavy as she drifted in and out of sleep. The telly was on in the background playing a crappy Sunday evening film that neither of them cared to much for. It was just background noise.<br/>
"Your heart is beating really fast." She murmured, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"<br/>
"I um. I'm just thinking. I don't want to leave you here by yourself but I need to go home before work tomorrow."<br/>
"Oh Thomas," she said as she sat up to look at him. "Please don't stress. You have done so much for me this weekend and I can't thank you enough but please go home if you need to. I have funeral things to help sort tomorrow, God knows I will not let my family organise that and the will reading on Tuesday so I will be so preoccupied."  She said reassuringly.<br/>
"If you are sure?" He still felt bad.<br/>
"Of Course"<br/>
She laid back down to cuddle him again to show her gratitude and they fell back into their comfortable silence, he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. In that moment they both couldn’t help but think how right this felt. It felt as if this had always been the way it was. </p><p>Adi sat up full now, stretching as she did so and they silently agreed it was time for Thomas to go. He collected his few items stowed on her coffee table and reluctantly walked toward the door, he felt another pang of guilt about leaving her.<br/>
"Are you sure, you're sure?" He asks, turning round to look down at her.<br/>
She smiled at his silliness. "Absolutely, 100%, positive." she affirmed.<br/>
"How about we meet up after I finish work on Tuesday? I know it's going to be a shit couple of days, so, we can grab dinner, my treat." He asked hoping to make up for leaving now.<br/>
"I would love that." She says smiling up at him. She can't seem to get the smile to reach her eyes and he noticed as he turned back towards the door.</p><p>They both stopped short as he reached the door, not quite able to say goodbye. The tension hung in the air, all they had expressed to another this weekend flood both of their minds. Adi knew now was the time, yes she was still emotional but she hadn't cried for a few hours and if nothing else came out of this dark time would it be so bad to give into her deepest desire. On the other hand though another rejection now would be good for her state if he was leaving her now. </p><p>Thomas looked down at Adi and he could see the cogs turning in her brain, she practically had smoke coming out of her ears. In a swift movement Adi threw her pensive caution to the wind and in a blur she grabbed Thomas by the neck and attached her lips to his. This time he didn't stop her, he didn't question her motivations. He just allowed it to happen against his better judgement. At least time there was no crying involved this time. They melted into one another, Thomas kissed Adi back with all the passion he could muster. Both of them attempted to put all their unspoken feelings into that one kiss. They reluctantly pulled back from one another and pressed their foreheads together. They stood there for a minute their breaths heavy and Thomas's instincts took over. He leant back in yearning for more of her. He kissed her slower this time, savoring her, peppering her with short but slow pecks before pulling back entirely to look at her. </p><p>"That was a fantastic goodbye." He breathed out in immense awe.<br/>
"It really was. Just think if you hadn't rejected me yesterday you could've had more." She agreed with a cheeky smile.<br/>
"Hey, I was trying to do what I thought was right. We can't continue that now?" He asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.<br/>
She shook her head in response. "We can continue this goodbye on Tuesday night." She said moving away from him so that he could leave.<br/>
He groaned grabbing for her hands and pulling her back to him so that he could look at her once more. He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow baby girl." She chuckled at his goofiness as he exited her flat. This time when she smiled it went much further than her eyes. She had a little hope again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Smut Warning* I got very carried away and It's like half the chapter so....<br/>I was meant to be eventual smut but this also felt like the right time for it so not so eventual lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days dragged by for Thomas. By Tuesday all he could do was sit at his desk unable to get any work done. His mind was solely focused on seeing Adi as soon as he finished work. He spent the entire day in a zoned out, a passive participant of many conversations. Every moment he spent at his desk was another minute added to the time he spent thinking about her. Every moment he thought about her was a moment closer to the day ending and see her. He was embarrassed by how excited he was for the night ahead and all the possibilities. </p><p>"Thomas." He heard his name called and it broke him out of his trance. <br/>He looked up from his screen expectantly, where had been pretending to be busy. Angelica was looking at him with a concerned look on her face. "What is going on with you at the moment?" She inquired. "I don't think I have seen you do anything more that move your mouse about to keep your screen on. It's like you're on another planet right now."<br/>Thomas began to talk and the stopped as he tried to form an excuse for himself. Nothing came to mind, he was totally blank. </p><p>"Just tired, I guess." He responded, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go into too much detail. Oh how wrong he was.<br/>"Okay, well where were you all weekend? You weren't at home when I got home on Saturday and then came in really late last night. James was busy and I had to spend the Saturday with Laf all by myself. And yesterday you were ghost and then last night you locked yourself in your room. I am getting worried about you. " �Thomas noted the frustration and worry in her voice. Despite that he smirked at her through the gap in between his screens. "And that was such a hardship for you; spending all your time flirting with a handsome Frenchman, that you happen to be crushing on." He lowered his voice at the last part as this was only something she had disclosed to him in drunken confidence.<br/>Angelica's face suggested that he wasn't as quiet as he had intended. "For your information, It's incredibly hard to spend time with someone when all you can think about is what they would be like on top of you, you know." She retorted.<br/>"Don't I know it" He whispered to himself. <br/>"What was that?" Angelica asked. <br/>He sighed to himself, he knew that he didn't want to get into his own stuff now. "Maybe you should just do it, worse that could happen case scenario you sleep with him and then forget it happens, best case scenario you fall madly in love." He reasoned with her.  <br/>She stared at him like he had a third head. "Okay, just a couple of things to unpack there. 1. That is certainly not the worst case scenario, we could end up ruining the entire dynamic of the group. 2. Laf isn't exactly looking to be wifed off right now. And 3. We don't even know that he wants to go there with me, I have no need to embarrass myself like that." <br/>"That was three things you unpacked there." He said grinning cheekily at her in an attempt to wind her up. <br/>"Really?" She gave him evils and Thomas couldn’t help but laugh. "Okay Mr. Enlightened approach to relationships, then what was that comment about earlier? Who is it that you want on top of you?" <br/>He was shocked and he realized he really needed to start being quieter. "Uh…. No one you know." <br/>"So it's not about a certain beautiful rich girl, introduced by our French friend." She raised her eyebrows at him. <br/>Thomas felt as though he was under a spotlight. Since that night at the Pub, no one had spoken about the unspoken thing between Adi and Thomas.  For the most part Thomas has believed he was still being subtle and Lafayette had been the only one of their friends to notice. <br/>But now, as Angelica sat across from him with a knowing smile it became apparent that his feelings may be common knowledge. <br/>"Thomas..."<br/>"I don't know you're talking about." He said, turning his head back to his screen so he didn't have to look her in the eye anymore. <br/>"Come off it. It's so obvious." She laughed "And don't start pretending to be busy now, I know you haven't done any work today, or yesterday for that matter." <br/>He glared at her, a little lost for words. <br/>She continued, "fine, don't admit it. All I will say is that you should be careful. I've seen Adi with guys before and she tends to use them for what she wants and then moves along. I'm not saying you are an angel by any stretch of the imagination and that you don't do the same thing with women. But, I see the googly eyes that you make at her and I know she's different for you. I don't want to see you hurt." <br/>"Angelica you don't know what you're talking about." He huffed and looked back to his screen again, trying to end the conversation. <br/>"Okay, so where were you all weekend? Who is it you've been spending all your time with the last few months?" She quizzed. "Because last time I checked it was Adi." <br/>"Wait. How did you know I was Adi this weekend?" <br/>"She told Laf and he told me." <br/>"So why did you ask me when you knew the answer?" <br/>"I was trying to make conversation with you. I haven't seen you at home all weekend and you have off with the faeries for days." <br/>"Even if I haven't really been here, you still could have said you knew Ange." <br/>"Alright sorry, I didn't mean for it to be a thing." She said, rising from her desk. "Look I have a meeting now, but we can talk later. You're in tonight right?" <br/>"Actually no, I have a date tonight. I am meeting her straight after work." He spoke a bit sheepishly now. <br/>"Oh get you. There was me giving you a hard time about Adi." She spoke with a bit more enthusiasm now. "Right I've got to run. I will see you tomorrow, you little dirty stop out. Have fun." <br/>He laughed as she walked and waved her off. </p><p>He felt bad that he hadn't mentioned his date was in fact with Adi, but after that little tiff it wasn't worth making it worse for now. At least now he had something aside from Adi to focus on for the last hour of work. He tried to come up with a reason for why Angelica had been sneaky about it. It was possible that she was just trying to work out what he felt for Adi, but Angelica was always so upfront. She never danced around anything. He knew it wasn’t because the two girls didn't get along, they did nearly everything together. Adi and Angelica clicked almost instantly, so it definitely wasn't that. His mind raced for answers on this subject as he tried to reason with himself that she didn't have a thing for him. That would be too weird and she got all flustered about Lafayette. No He knew that he was being a bit too self indulgent to think that was the reason.  </p><p>He had completely lost track of time for the first time in the last few days. It was only when his phoned pinged that he was pulled out his new thoughts. It was from Adi:<br/>I'm outside your building when you are ready, no rush though. </p><p>He checked the time on the screen to confirm it was the end of the day and headed straight for the door. He spotted her instantly he found her and they locked eyes with one another, she smiled and looked down nervously. She had something in her hand and as he neared her he saw it was a single flower, a small daisy with a long stem. He couldn't help but smile at the small gesture. </p><p>"As the man, isn't it my job to bring you the gifts?" He jokingly inquired, trying to get her to bite. <br/>"Excuse me Thomas. If this thing is gonna go any further you need to get those stupid gender notions out of here." She hadn't seen the smile on his face as she turned to walk away in a huff. He grabbed her free hand and turned her back. His joke had worked too well.<br/>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was playing with you. Noted though, no gender jokes." He laughed. <br/>Adi softened at this. "Fuck you." She said smiling.<br/>He took the small flower out of her hand and placed in his top pocket. "Maybe you'll get the chance if you play your cards right." He winked at her and started walking toward the main road. <br/>"Oh so I'm getting confident ladies' man Thomas today?" She raised her eyebrows at him in amusement. <br/>" You can have whatever Thomas you want babe." <br/>"Oh and now we're using third person. I think I preferred it when you were too scared to talk to me." <br/>"If I remember correctly, you were just as scared to talk to me Ads." <br/>She felt herself get a little hot in embarrassment at how shy they were in the beginning. At the fact that she couldn't trust herself to say more than a few words to him out of fear of making a tit of herself. <br/>"Alright idiot, where are we going?" <br/>"I have us booked in for some food in a little cocktail bar round the corner. Dinner and drinks sound good?" He spoke far more sincerely now.  <br/>"Sounds perfect to me right. I think more of the drinks and less of the food for me." The animation in her voice disappeared now and the reality of Adi's personal life came flooding back to both of them.<br/>"I'm guessing today was as shit as you had anticipated." <br/>"it was far worse actually. It's definitely not the first time I have said this. But I really hate my family." She let out a shaky breath. "Would you mind if we don't talk about it for now? I just want to focus on us tonight." She smiled up at him as they waited to be seated in the restaurant. He looked back at her and while he was still unsure of where they were exactly, he couldn't help but pull her towards him. He leant down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. <br/>"I would love that. If you need to unload though I am all ears." <br/>Adi couldn't help but feel elated at his sweetness. Under all that bravado and the sex jokes he was a really good man. She knew in the moment that he was different from anyone else she had been with.</p><p>Adi had not been joking about going hard but Thomas made a conscious effort to keep her off of the shots. As the night wore they barely noticed the rest of the world go by as they sat at their table in their own world. Although Adi did her best the more she drank the more Thomas could see through the façade she was putting on for the outside world. He never pressed her on it though, he just hoped when she was ready she would speak to him.</p><p>"Shall we try an Espresso Martini next?" She asked, slurring her words a little bit as she did. <br/>"Adi, You don't like coffee." He stated the obvious. <br/>"Yeah but it's like a "classy" drink, init." He had noticed over the past few months that her East London accent came out the more drunk she got and he found it so funny. <br/>"So you want to drink something gross to appear classy. Girl, who are you fooling here?" He laughed uncontrollably at this, the alcohol taking the front seat in his head. Between laughs he managed to get out "I think, if that's where you're at we need to get you home." <br/>"Thomas Jefferson, are you cutting me off?" <br/>"I think I am trying to cut myself off more than you. I still have work to get up for in the morning." <br/>"Oh sorry my little working man." She attempted to wink at him. <br/>Thomas couldn't help but burst out laughing again as she has in fact blinked at him. "What joke were you even trying to make there Ads?" <br/>"I tried to make a joke?" She looked at him in confusion. "I was just trying to be cute and coy with my wink." And she attempted to wink at him again. <br/>"No stop. You're killing me." He stomach was hurting from laughing so hard. "Baby girl, you are fully blinking not winking." <br/>"I am not I am winking." She tried for a third time and failed once again. She dramatically raised from her chair "Come on then, let go home." <br/>"While I appreciate the dramatics Adi, I am not a fan of dine and dash. So sit back down while I get the bill." <br/>Adi sheepishly sat back down at the table and tried not to look him in the eye. She didn't want him to know he had won this battle. <br/>As the waiter came over with their bill Thomas pulled his wallet out and Adi pulled her purse out. Thomas spoke before she had a chance to offer.<br/>"Adi please don't make a thing of this, I want to pay for you tonight because you've had a crappy day and you needed a pick me up. Let me take care of you tonight. I promise you can pay the full bill next time and I won't even bother offer to pay half." He finished his little speech and Adi sat there a bit taken back by him. <br/>"Okay, just this once." She gave in easily and they were on their way home. </p><p> </p><p>They reached Adi's flat easily, their hands were laced together the whole way home. Everything seemed so easy between them, there was no confusion about what page they were on. Although they hadn't spoken the words they were both just open to letting things happen so naturally. </p><p>She turned at to face him at the door and threw any caution she had to the wind, capturing Thomas in a kiss. It was feverish and needy and Thomas kissed her back not wanting to let her go. She pulled him closer by the collar of his suit jacket as she tried to close all the distance between them. His hands found her waist and made their way down to her bum, he squeezed a little bit. He couldn't help but think about how it felt as good as it looked all the time. He broke the kiss and dipped his head down and kissed along her jaw and down her neck. His breath was hot on her skin and her breathing became heavier and she struggled to focus on anything accept his mouth on her neck. As he reached the buttons on her shirt she snapped herself back to reality. <br/>"Thomas…" She breathed out "As much as I am enjoying this, we are giving the corridor and my neighbors quite a show." <br/>He raised his head back up to her meeting her with another hungry kiss. <br/>"Open the door then." He whispered to her, like it was a dirty little secret.</p><p>She turned around so she could focus on getting the door opened and Thomas made it his mission to make it impossible, as he pressed himself up against her so she could feel how excited she had gotten him. He moved her hair out of the way and slowly kissed her neck once again. </p><p>She pulled him inside, throwing the door shut. Thomas pushed her up against the door and latched his lips back onto hers. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, loosened his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. His hands made their way down to her thighs and easily lifted her up, holding her firmly against the door. Her hands found their way into his hair and she tugged slightly.  He moaned quietly into her mouth and Adi slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. His mouth returned to her neck as he searched for that bit of skin that would make her go weak inside, she whined a little bit and he knew he had it. He sucked a little bit harder in the same area, making Adi whine louder. As he marked her neck, she pulled his head back to her face so she could look at him. </p><p>Thomas panicked, worried he had gone too far . He searched her face for signs that he needed to stop, but he couldn't read her. <br/>"Do you want to stop?" <br/>Adi's chest rose high and fell as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh my god no. Sorry I just want you to take me to the bedroom and I knew if I let you continue to do that, then there's no way we were getting to the bed." <br/>He laughed and rest his head against hers. "Adi I had no idea that you were so vanilla and that you need to have sex in a bed." <br/>"Whoa! I am not vanilla. I will show you! It's just if we do it here there's only one position we can do. In the bed the possibilities are endless." She said and kissed his lips again. <br/>"Okay you have convinced me. Bedroom now." He let her down and slapped her bum softly to let her lead the way. </p><p>As the reached the bedroom Adi took the lead being a bit more forceful as she pushed Thomas down onto the bed. She straddled him and ran her hands down his abs through his open shirt. She groaned at how good they felt as she pulled him back in to kiss him again. </p><p>Thomas grabbed Adi's bum and lifted her again, flipping them over so that Adi was underneath him, as he hovered over her he admired how gorgeous she looked in this moment. He went to work littering her body with kisses all the way down to her jeans and pulled them off of her, he took a second to enjoy the view of her in her underwear and slowly removed her panties. It was agonizingly slow.</p><p>Adi looked down at him in anticipation waiting for him to do something as he left her in anguish and just as she was about to complain he pressed his tongue against her clit and flicked it. Her complaint melted away and she gasped quietly. Thomas licked and sucked slowly on her most sensitive area letting the sensation of pleasure build inside her. As her moans became more frequent and louder he inserted a finger inside her and Adi cried out at the added feeling. He moved his finger in and out as slowly as he licked her clit, the pleasure was unbearably good and Adi's hips jerked about madly trying to get him to speed up. He put his free arm over her stomach to hold her in place, he looked up at her with a devilish look in his eye. He knew he was driving her crazy and he loved it. Adi felt her orgasm nearing fast and hard as Thomas sped up his finger slightly, curling it to brush against her g-spot. It pushed her over the edge, she called out his name in a wave of pure ecstasy. </p><p>Thomas crawled back up the bed to hover back over her, Adi still had her eyes shut as she came back to earth. Her eyes met his and she smiled up at his equally happy face. <br/>"You good baby girl?" He asked somewhat sincerely, the sarcasm laced in. <br/>She let out a breathy laugh and pushed him off her so she could sit up. She kissed him to show her gratitude and her hands wandered down to his very tight trousers, as she began unbuckling his belt he stopped her though. "What did I say at the restaurant? Tonight is about cheering you up." He mumbled against her lips. <br/>"Thomas you don't need to be all chivalrous here I am more than happy to give and receive." <br/>"And you can next time but right now all I want is to feel that tight little pussy wrapped around my dick." He whispered the last part to as if the whole world could here their conversation. Adi felt all worked up again as she pulled him back down on top of her. He pants and boxers were discarded on the floor and Adi reached down to feel his member. She looked down to confirm what she could feel. <br/>"Christ Thomas, that's not going to fit." They both laughed at her words. <br/>"Don't worry we can take it slow. I'm in no rush to get anywhere." he spoke softly to reassure her. <br/>He kissed her sweetly and she moved her hand up and down on his dick. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck and let out a groan as the feeling. <br/>"Fuck that feels good Adi." <br/>"Thomas, please fuck me." <br/>That was all it took for him to line himself up with her. He slowly entered and only pushing in a bit at a time so she didn't feel too overwhelmed. <br/>"More," she moaned out and he pushed in further. He followed her verbal guidance until he was fully inside her. He didn't move for a couple of seconds, allowing her to control everything that was happening. <br/>Adi moaned out again, "T, you can move." <br/>With that he pulled out about half way and thrusted back in, this time he matched her moaning, enjoying the feeling of her. He pulled her further down the bed to adjust their position and he picked up his pace. Adi lifted one her legs so it was over his shoulder and then both cried out with the new pleasure this bought them. Thomas was hitting her g-spot once again and Adi turned into a writhing mess. Thomas placed his hand finger on her clit and rubbed in time with his strides and Adi's second orgasm washed over her with a cry of swearing and pleasure. He lent down to kiss her, his thrusts continuing relentlessly. </p><p>He stilled for a moment. "Hands and knees baby." He breathed out and pulled out of her so she could move into position. <br/>Thomas pushed her head down and grabbed her hips up a bit higher, he pulled her back onto him and this new position allowed for more speed, he lightly slapping her bum every so often. Adi arched her back more and Thomas let out of a groan. <br/>"Fuck that feels so good." Adi could only moan in response, her words completely failing her. She could feel the familiar know in her stomach for a third time, she was so sensitive now. Thomas's thrust became more stuttered as he neared his own orgasm. Adi tightened around him for the last time and they both fell over the edge together. His movements stilled as he finished riding out his high and all that could be heard was their loud breathing. </p><p>Thomas leant down and left a kiss on her shoulder. He left the room and grabbed a towel to clean Adi up.<br/>Adi broke their post sex bliss and said, "It might be a bit late now, but I'm on the pill so we don't need to worry too much about a condom." <br/>Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at her as he passed her the towel. He had not thought of that.</p><p>He climbed into the bed and pulled her into him, still worried that she would disappear from him at any moment. It all felt too good to be true. Adi traced her fingers lightly on his chest as they fell into a sleepy silence. Thomas's eyes became heavy and he fought to stay awake, Adi did the same. Before sleep won the battle, he kissed the top off her head and then drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets quite angsty and there is some violence at the end. Just as a warning, Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light that carried through the gap in her curtains was the first thing Thomas noticed as he stirred from his slumber. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to the unfamiliar setting, his body felt heavy with sleep still and he could feel the weight of someone else on his arm. He looked down to see Adi still fast asleep in his arms and smiled to himself as the memories of their perfect first night together flashed back through his mind. He pulled her body impossibly close to his and nuzzled his face into her neck. </p>
<p>"You're stubble is tickling my neck." She spoke softly, sleep still evident in her voice. Thomas peppered kisses along the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to check you were real."<br/>Adi could feel his very wide smile against her skin and couldn't help but smile, she had almost forgotten about her family. Almost.  She turned over to look at Thomas and grabbed his hand from under the cover intertwining their fingers. <br/>"Hi." <br/>"Hey." She felt like a giggly school girl and evidently Thomas felt very similar. <br/>"Not to be completely up front. But don't you think it's so weird how right this feels, it feels like… like-" <br/>"Like we should have been doing this all along." He finished the sentence. <br/>"Exactly." She was so glad for him feeling the same way. "Don't you have to get up for work?" Adi asked, regretting it as she did so, she didn't want him to leave.<br/>"You trying to get rid of me?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Instead of waiting for an answer Thomas turned to check the time. Even as he did this, he knew he had made his mind up, he was at least having the morning off. What was the point in working so hard all of the time if your company couldn't be a bit flexible now and then. With that decision he sent his boss a quick message faking a migraine and said he would be in this afternoon if he felt better. Angelica had the day off anyway so his tracks were covered. </p>
<p>"You're in luck, work's been cancelled this morning." He said, turning over to face her again. <br/>"Nice try, T you need to go in. Or are you too hungover?" She teased.<br/>"You know what babe, I feel so ill. The room is spinning, I might just need you to take care of me the whole day." He leant into her dramatically as he played along. <br/>"Shut up, idiot." She laughed as she pushed him back. <br/>"Fine. I would definitely settle for Adi's specialty fry up then, please?" He asked as he gave his best puppy dog eyes. Adi Returned the look very flatly. "Hmmm… I might need some more convincing." <br/>Thomas knew he had won but he lifted himself up to look over Adi and litters her whole face kisses. "Please. Please. �Please." He spoke between kisses, his face moved down to kiss down her neck searching the same way he had done last night. "Pretty please with cherries on top." He mumbled against her skin. He knew he had lulled her into a false sense of security and Adi let out a small hum in response to his words. Thomas lifted his hands to her sides and began to tickle. Adi let out a breathless screech as Thomas carried on, managing to find her most ticklish areas. <br/>"T-t-th-Thomas… Stop… Please." <br/>"Will you cure my hangover with a fry up?" He asked. "If you say yes I'll stop." <br/>"YES." She shouted and Thomas stopped. <br/>Adi laid down flat trying to catch her breath. "That was the worse convincing ever." <br/>"You said yes though." <br/>She gave him a dirty look as she exited the bedroom. </p>
<p> Thomas picked up his discarded suit jacket and tie from last night, he noticed the head of the Daisy poking out of his top pocket, he couldn't help but smile to himself. It was a bit squashed and a petal or two had fallen off but that didn't matter. He still wanted to keep it forever, for the gesture alone. </p>
<p>Tickle-gate was quickly forgotten as Adi began cooking but as she got into her groove, her mind wandered back to yesterday. She thought about how venomously her family had treated her. She had spent the last two days trying to plan the send off her uncle would have loved, she had made the arrangements and invited all the important people and when she showed up for the will reading her father was there to destroy all the good she had done and her self esteem in the process.  </p>
<p>The memory of yesterday was still crystal clear in her mind. From the way the family had arranged themselves to shut her out, to the dust that had collected in the room and the stale smell in the air. It was clear from her mother's inebriated state that she had upped the booze intake and was using grief as her excuse. Adi remembered all too well that the drinking was a result of her marriage to her father, she could only remember her mum being happy when he wasn't around. When he was, she drank herself into oblivion just to find him tolerable. The worst part was that her father was completely unphased by this behaviour because when her mother was drinking she was far more agreeable to him and she went along with whatever he wanted. That meant he was less likely to lose his temper. So many times Adi wished she could take her mum away from that awful man.</p>
<p>She scoffed to herself. How could they wonder why she didn't want this life for herself?  The last thing she wanted was to end up like her mother. Her gran and her brother's, Grayson and Freddie, were there too but as always they treated as though the space she occupied was just dead air. </p>
<p>Adi travelled further into her own mind as she continued to cook, barely focusing on what she was doing. Thinking about it now she could pin point the moments in her life that led up to the final breakdown where she had torn their 'family values' to shreds and handed it back to them. From a very young age she gravitated to her uncle rather than her own dad. Her uncle represented the freedom she had longed for, he was the black sheep of their family having run off when eighteen to follow a girl round the world, he came back 6 years later and although the girl was long gone, he believed the time he had to grow up and choose his life had made him ready to take his rightful place in the business. The relationship she developed with her uncle was the fatherly love she craved from her very cold father and his jealously drove them all further apart. When Adi made the decision to separate herself from the family name and her responsibility, she went to her uncle and he willingly helped her. He had funded her every step of the way without question because he saw himself in her and he believed that if she needed to do this then someone in the family should be looking out for her. The day that she left was by far the worse, the screaming and shouting between her dad and uncle. Her mother crying. Grayson shouting nothing but abuse at her, he was disgusted by her. Freddie hiding in the closet, too upset by the shouting to come out. She sat in the closet with him for 45 minutes until she decided that the arguing was futile. She gave her little brother a hug goodbye and walked out, closely followed by her uncle.. </p>
<p>She hadn't looked back since, the will reading was the first time she'd seen them all for 4 years. Her father asked for details of all the things she had sorted, he pretended for a second like he cared. The will reading ended with Adi receiving eighty percent of his estate, the remaining split between her father and grandma. Grayson was passed his business responsibilities. Adi felt a sense of relief that it had gone relatively smooth, and then as everything finished and everyone else left, Adi and her father were the only two left in the room and he respectfully  uninvited her from the funeral. Which was the nice way of putting it. He had taunted her, "It's only for close family you see Addison." He had practically spat at her. "I'm sure with all your new money you can afford to do something with that insufferable French friend you grew up with, or the rather tall gentleman with the afro." it was full of sarcasm and venom. Adi remembered how hard her heart sank at these words. He had been having her followed and he knew of her friends and her life and most importantly about Thomas. That was the last thing she had wanted, especially when she had no real way of protecting them. </p>
<p>Thomas heard sniffling coming from Adi's direction, he had been siting on her sofa with morning news on in the background. He rushed straight to her and pulled her straight into him. <br/>"Whoa, baby girl. I got you."<br/>She held onto him tightly, she hadn't even realised she had started crying and she cursed herself as she had tried so hard to not let this all bother her, but distractions only go so far. <br/>"Look Adi, I know I said I wasn't going to push but I need to check in with where you're at. I need something so I know how to fix it." He spoke into her hair. <br/>"My dad banned me from the funeral." She spoke timidly into his shirtless chest. <br/>Thomas was caught off guard, he had his guesses that the will reading went badly, he hadn't imagined it was this bad. <br/>"Do you want to talk about it?" <br/>She nodded and composed herself  as if she switched her emotions off. She moved back to the cooker, leaving Thomas very confused. <br/>"I am going to tell you while I cook, I need to keep moving otherwise I will breakdown entirely." She explained. <br/>He nodded even though she wasn't looking at him and let everything out. She told her story from the start, letting him in on all her secrets, every dirty bit of her. She spoke about leaving and her family. She spoke all through breakfast about what had happened and Thomas didn’t say a word he just listened. </p>
<p>When Adi finished she felt as though 10 tones had been lifted off of her. This was stuff that only two people in the world knew about her and she had trusted it in Thomas. <br/>"Thank you." She said. <br/>"No Adi, thank you. You didn't need to share that with me and it means so much that you trust me enough. Let's go and lie down before I have to go." <br/>She smiled sincerely at him and they made their way into the bedroom again. As she cuddled into him and he held onto her body with such protection, she felt the relief wash over her that she could share her problems with someone. That became very short lived because her anxiety about her father knowing of Thomas creeped up again just as she began to settle. He mind went to irrationality and she began fretting about what her father would do to get her back under his control. More importantly she thought about what she would do to keep Thomas safe and her father at bay.</p>
<p>"Run away with me." She said quietly. <br/>"What?" Thomas responded, confused about whether he had heard her right.<br/>"Run away with me." She said far more confidently this time.  <br/>Thomas chuckled at her but abruptly stopped when he saw her face was dead serious. "Adi don't mess around." <br/>"I'm being serious." She got up from the bed and began to pace back and forth. "We could go anywhere, we could just disappear so no one could find us. It would be a great way to honour uncle George. All expenses paid by me, it’s not like I don't have the money. Thomas I will give you as much money as you need to come with me. No one would really miss us. So what is stopping us? " She became more animated as Thomas became more worried by this. <br/>"No come off it, you're messing with me." Thomas spoke still trying to rationalize what she had just said.<br/>She turned to face him. "Thomas, I am dead serious. I couldn't be more serious if I tried" <br/>"Adi…" Thomas tried to find the words but his brain wasn't able to compute everything fast enough. <br/>"But just think Thomas…" She began and quickly trailed off as she saw they shock and almost horror in his face. "You think I am crazy don't you?" <br/>Thomas sat quietly for a moment, unable to say anything because his brain was still playing catch up. "No. Adi, not at all. I just… I just think you're jumping the gun a bit. There's nothing stopping you because…" <br/>"Because I don't work. I'm not a proper adult like you?" <br/>"No, no that's not it. But you have to admit it's a bit irrational to just dropout of life and go travelling round the world."<br/>"Right… Okay." <br/>They sat in silence for a few minutes. For the first time since they had become close, awkwardness hung in the air and neither of them knew what to say. Adi was upset with Thomas for making her feel like less, Thomas was mad at Adi for suggesting this and for offering to pay. <br/>"Why did you offer to pay for me?" Thomas asked. <br/>"What?" <br/>"Why did you offer to pay? Do you think I can't pay for myself??" <br/>"Not at all, it was a gesture to show you how much I want you there. Money wasn't my focus here." <br/>"It's not your focus because you have money Adi. You should know for someone like me money is the focus. I've lived most of life poor, the past two or three years have been the only time where I haven't struggled for money and it means a great deal to me when someone offers to pay for expensive things." Thomas explained.   <br/>Adi walked over to Thomas and cupped his face so he would look at her. "I didn't mean to insult you T. I'm so sorry, I was trying to show you how badly I want you by my side. Yes, I have always had money and I don't have the same responsibility as you do, but what I do know is I want you with me all the way. Whether it's irrational or not, I need something like this." She looked at him in the eye as she said this, she was speaking as earnestly as she had moments ago when she opened up about her whole life. <br/>"Adi, I'm just not sure. I don't know that I can just drop everything, I have work, my friends and my family to think about." <br/>"I know, I know…" She hugged him in an attempt to calm him down. "Thomas, answer me one question. Do you want this, me and you, us? <br/>"Of course-" <br/>"Then will you just consider it? I'm not expecting an answer right now, just think on it. I won't do anything for a few days. Just know I would love for you to be by my side." <br/>Thomas nodded at her in response. "Okay, I will." <br/>Adi let go of Thomas and began to get herself dressed. Without another word Thomas did the same. The tension thickly hung in the air and they moved like through Adi's flat like strangers. Thomas turned to Adi as they got to the door. The image of their first kiss on Sunday night flashed through his head, it made this moment even more sullen. He couldn't find the words to say but when he looked into her eyes, sad and hopeful he melted. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him, he heard her sniffle again.<br/>"I'll text you later, okay?" She looked up reluctant to let go still of him and nodded at him. She leant up to kiss him and when their lips met they were almost able to convince themselves that this hadn't happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas quickly decided that he wouldn't be going into work today, it's not like he would be able to work with all of this on his mind. So far this week had been a complete write off. As he made his way into his building, his blood ran cold and he turned around to look back to the street. He could feel the eyes on him from the road but when he looked out of the clear door all he could see was the regular sea of London walkers. His eyes scanned worriedly but he resigned himself to the fact that he was just being paranoid and walked to lift. </p>
<p>Angelica was already home when he got back and Thomas sighed as walked in. He just needed space and time to think, he didn't need to go into all the gory details of last night with her. <br/>"Hey you dirty stop out. Whoa you look like shit." She laughed looking at him. <br/>"Thanks" <br/>Angelica immediately noticed the dark cloud that Thomas had walked in with and decided to stop the jokes. He walked past her position at the breakfast bar, barely noticing her and poured himself out a cup of coffee. While he didn't need to do this now, he knew it was better to get it out in the open. <br/>"I'm just going to tell you now so you hear it from me. Last night I went on a date with Adi, that's where I was yesterday and we slept together. I don't really feel like the judgements right now and I don't need an "I told you so" because I've come back in a bad mood." <br/>Angelica nodded and turned to give him a hug. "Do you want to tell me what happened? I don't want you to be going through whatever this is on your own." She said softly. The hug and the offer acted as the olive branch. <br/>Thomas sat next to her on the sofa and told her everything, he swore her to secrecy about Adi's uncle dying, he made sure to leave out everything that she had trusted him with. He focused on their final conversation about them running away. <br/>"Wow. That's a lot to take in." <br/>Thomas bowed his head and humorlessly laughed. "Yeah tell me about it." </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment. Thomas broke first, "Is it bad that I want to do it?"  <br/>Angelica was so surprised by this Thomas wasn't exactly the type for spontaneous doing, but she couldn't deny how sure he sounded as he spoke. "Do it then." <br/>Thomas looked at her even more surprised than she had been at him. She could practically heard his thoughts. "Look I know it seems strange for me to tell you to go for it but won't you always wonder what if, if you don't do this." <br/>"Yeah, but yesterday… <br/>"Yesterday I warned you off her yesterday was because I was worried about her intentions. Her intentions are pretty clear T. She wants you by her side above everything else that's going on right now. She wants you there so much she wants to pay for you." She exclaimed. "You're only upset because she hurt your pride over the money thing, which in the grand scheme of things isn't worth crying over." <br/>Thomas sat for a few minutes. He hadn't been expecting Angelica to be so supportive and he was actually ready for an argument. Her positive reaction confused him more. "You really think I should do this?" He asked. <br/>"I do. But this can't be my decision. I think you need to calm down a bit, take a couple of days to think and then make you decision." Thomas nodded and they went quiet again. "Oh and also make sure you text Adi because she's in the exact same place as you right now and she's probably so worried that she's messed everything up." <br/>Thomas smiled at her as he left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas did exactly that for the next few days, he spent time thinking everything through. He went back to work and actually managed to get same work done, but every spare minute was spent thinking about Adi and their situation. Angelica was there for him every step of the way and every time he began to spiral into a bad place she managed to talk him down. He made sure that Adi knew they were fine, they spoke regularly and for the time they avoided the subject. Adi was far too scared to bring the topic up to him and just as Thomas had confided in Angelica, Adi had reached out Lafayette done the same so she wasn't alone in the situation. </p>
<p>Despite life feeling somewhat normal again, Thomas couldn’t help but feel he was under surveillance. No matter what he did and who he was with he always felt eyes on him.  As 5:30pm on Friday rolled around he was silently waiting for his work day to end. He had made his decision and tonight he was going to speak to Adi. He had selfishly left her waiting long enough. He text her saying he would be round in an hour and went to the shop to pick up a bottle of prosecco and some flowers. An apology and a celebration all rolled into one.</p>
<p>Thomas tried especially hard to ignore his rising anxiety as he made his way to Adi's building, this time it felt like the watchful eyes were closing in on him. He looked around him but couldn't see anyone. He turned back and veered off of the main road, there were two rather large and angry looking men in the middle of the pavement, they looked suspicious but they didn't seem interested in him and he walked by without any issues. His anxiety calmed after this feeling as though they may offer some sort of protection if there was someone really following him. </p>
<p>Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind wrapping their arm around his neck, Thomas thrashed back against the  assailant in an attempt to break free. A fist connected with his face from the side. Between the lack of air and the punch his vision was became blurry. Thomas was thrown against the wall, face first. The attacker grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face along the wall, scratching his face up. Thomas attempted to fight back, pushing against the force holding him against the wall. He was pulled back and his head was thrown back up on the wall. He thought he heard a crack but the wind was knocked out of him and his brain felt scrambled. His head was thrown against the wall again and he was let go. His body dropped to the ground in defeat and he had no strength to get up and he lost all focus. He heard the smash and Thomas felt himself being kicked. He could feel the sensations but he couldn't get himself up and fight back, he lay completely still. The last thing he could make out was a menacing chuckle from above him. </p>
<p>He heard. "Hello… Yeah. It's done." </p>
<p>Everything went completely dark and Thomas let the darkness wash over him. Thomas lay on the ground fighting for his life surrounded by the trampled rose petals and a broken bottle of wine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His vision was clouded, it didn't feel as though his eyes were open but he was aware of something happening around him. Even with his eyes closed he struggled to focus and everything was blurry, except for an image of a familiar woman, she was beautiful and she was laughing loudly, wriggling about. It looked like he was looking down at her. He tried to focus on her laughter as it was such a lovely sound that dominated the whole scene in his head, but his brain faltered and he began to slip back into unconsciousness, the image of this woman growing further away from him. </p><p>The next time he awoke, eyes still screwed shut, all he could hear was a beeping, it was steady and really loud but he didn't know what it was. The beeping was steady, far too steady for him to feel comfortable. He willed his eyes to open but he had no success, his head was throbbing and he felt very distressed. His heartbeat sped up as he stress climbed  and the beeping increased. He lost totally control and he felt his body begin to thrash where it lay, the only constant was the beeping. Suddenly, everything went fuzzy and he blacked out once again. </p><p>When he came back to the surface of his stupor the next time, his body felt as though it was floating. He was dreaming, slowly falling down Alice's rabbit hole and images flashed by. He could see them, reach out and touch them as they played in the cinema of his mind. <br/>He could see a group of people in a pub, drinking, laughing and talking. The image shifted as he floated further down and the same group were in a bowling alley now, once again drinking, laughing and talking. The images and films of this friendship group came in their hundreds and there always seemed to be drinking involved. He felt as sense of happiness despite being unsure of who they were as he drifted away from them. <br/>He saw a man with dark skin and an afro, he was wearing a suit and presenting in a board room, this man was in the previous group. Maybe this was him? He couldn’t be too sure but the image of this man felt familiar. A series of similar images flashed past him and he settled on the fact that this man had to be him, this was his life he was seeing.  <br/>His body plunged deeper into this hole, quicker now and the air was knocked out of his lungs. He reached his arm out to hold onto something but there was nothing to catch him. As he fell uncontrollably new images flew by him of a familiar woman, she was part of the friends from before. Like a series of snap shots, close ups of her face, long shots of her full body, she was smiling and crying and laughing. It was overwhelming how much this woman dominated his memory. He slowed again to see visual of this beautiful woman cuddled up on a sofa with him, she looked up into his eyes with nothing but adoration. She said something but he couldn't hear anything, he just saw her lips moving. <br/>He moved away into total darkness, still floating but not moving. No now he was suspended in the air.</p><p>"THOMAS."  </p><p>His eyes shot open and all he could make up was blurry white images surrounding him. His eyes came into focus and he moved his head, he felt the pain instantly. He saw the wires connected to him and as he moved the pain in his head got worse. He registered that he was in a hospital but that was as far as he could go, everything was completely blank aside from that. The voice that awoke him from his state of slumber was so loud that it rang in his ears, his head felt as though it was vibrating. </p><p>As he lay there in the hospital bed his mind raced worriedly. Why did he know what a hospital was? Why was he here, what had happened? And most importantly, who the fuck was he? Was his name Thomas? Although he felt as though that was a safe bet, he couldn't be sure yet. He lifted his arm up to inspect it, it was the same dark skin tone as the man from his dreams. Next he reached to touch his hair, sure enough it felt the same as he had dreamed. That must have been him in the dream. </p><p>A middle age lady came into the room in a uniform. "Oh good you're awake." She spoke softly with a sincerity in her voice that relaxed him a little bit. "I won't overwhelm you with too many details right now, I'll go and get the doctor but I think it would be good to tell you that you have been in and out of sleep for a few days now." <br/>He stared at her slightly bewildered, he didn't feel confident in speaking yet so he just nodded. She walked out of the room and he felt himself panic again. He felt like he needed to itch his brain but it was just out of reach. That itch was his memory, that much he could work out for himself. As he began to feel more awake the images of his dream slipped further and further away and he couldn't help but feel empty and alone. </p><p>The lady from before returned with a woman in a white coat, he presumed this was the doctor. <br/>"Ah our John Doe is finally awake. You had us worried for minute there. Seems a silly question to ask, but how are you feeling?" <br/>Was his name John? He didn't seem sure, that didn't feel right, but he couldn't be sure if his name was Thomas either. He laid there muddled in his thoughts. He didn't know the answer to the question. He didn't know who was, let alone how he was. "I don't know."<br/>"Well that is perfectly normal. If you're feeling up to it we will go through what we believe to have happened and the injuries you have sustained. Then of course we need to check all your vitals and when you're up to it you will need to give a statement to the police." <br/>As she spoke he felt his heartbeat pick up and with that the beeping, that dreadful noise from his dream became the most prominent noise in the room. He looked around in fear, wishing for the noise to stop. It didn't it just got louder and faster. The nurse noticed his increasing distressed state before the doctor did. "Sir. I know everything is very overwhelming but just try to take some deep breaths." <br/>The doctor stopped speaking momentarily to let him catch his breath. "Sir we believe someone was really trying to hurt you and they did a very good job." The doctor carried on talking at him, he knew she was trying to do her job but all it was doing was hurting his head and he couldn't take anymore information in.</p><p> The nurse came a bit closer as she began to check things next to him, she gave him a concerned smile, he attempted to smile back but knew it come out as more of a grimace. He studied her face for a second, she reminded him of someone, she had a motherly air about her. The information in his brain was so close, he could practically taste it, and yet it was like he had a curtain in front of his mind that wouldn't move. </p><p>"Why can't I remember anything?" He blurted out. <br/>"Well, sir when you were found you were bleeding on the street and the wall opposite was covered in your blood. We believe that the injuries you have sustained to your head has triggered amnesia. With that in mind would you mind if I ask you some questions to see how far your memory goes back?" <br/>He nodded tentatively. </p><p>"Great, we will start with the most recent events. What is the last thing you remember before you woke up today?"  <br/>"The beeping from the machine next to me." <br/>"Do you remember how you got hurt?" <br/>"No." <br/>"What is the last thing you remember before you got hurt?" <br/>"A woman laughing." <br/>"Do you know who the current Prime Minister is?" <br/>"Uhhhh… Gordon Brown feels like a familiar name. But I can't say for certain if he was even a Prime Minister." <br/>The doctor nodded slowly at each of his answers. <br/>"Okay I will go onto some more questions about you, so we can see if we can work out who you are. Can you tell me your name?"  <br/>He thought for a second, as hard as he could, the only names he could think of was John and Thomas. They were as good as anything else at this point. "I think my name is Thomas, but I'm not certain. It just feels… familiar."<br/>"Do you know your age?" <br/>He shook his head at this.<br/>"Do you live in London?" <br/>"I'm not sure."  <br/>"Okay I think we will leave it there for today. We will go with Thomas if you are happy for us to call you that, sir."<br/>Thomas nodded at this. The doctor continued, "I know you aren’t in the position to talk to the police right now so we will try and hold them off for today but I'm afraid they will insist on you making a statement tomorrow morning. I know it's a lot to take in so don't stress yourself out over the details, we will continue to take good care of you. Do you have any questions for me at this point?" <br/>Thomas once again sat there unsure of everything. "Do you think my memory will come back?" <br/>"I won't lie to you, there's a lot of swelling on your brain at the moment, but as long as we see that go down I believe you will make a full recovery, memory included." <br/>Thomas nodded again. The doctor took his silence as her cue to leave the room, with the nurse following closely behind.  </p><p>Thomas took the time to take in his surroundings because all he had seen so far was the machines he was hooked up to. He was in a room all by himself although there were two other beds in with him. To his right were the machines and to his left, almost behind him there was window, from what he could see it was just buildings outside, nothing interesting to look at. </p><p>The same nurse from before returned to his room carrying a few things. "I thought you might prefer a change to dreaded hospital gown, don't think about where the clothes has come from but they looked like they would fit and they've been cleaned. You can change into them whenever you want to. Oh also, I have your phone here too. It's doesn't have any battery but good for you to have."<br/>"Thank you." <br/>She nodded as she left again. Thomas sat staring at his phone with it's very smashed screen, he tried to turn it on just incase there was some life it in. It didn't, it was completely dead, he sighed in defeat. All alone with no one to speak to his mind raced off again, his thoughts passed by  so quickly he couldn't even hold onto his thoughts, they made no sense to him. His heart hammered in his chest and his whole body felt so clammy. He really wished he could go back to sleep but that was not an option anymore. </p><p>As he sat there he felt this whole situation was completely ridiculous, maybe he was being pranked, or better yet this was the real dream and he would wake up at any moment. He had this niggling feeling that despite everything there was somewhere he had to be, he was forgetting something urgent… <br/>At that thought Thomas burst into hysterics. "How can I possibly be feeling like that when I have amnesia" He spoke to himself as the laugher subsided. </p><p>Thomas spent the following hours with nothing except his thoughts, which turned out to come few and far between as his brain wasn't working so well. After the short time spent by himself he convinced Doctor Nolan to let him speak to the police. Not that he could give any helpful information but at least it kept him occupied, however, this too proved only to kill a small amount of time and once again he was left to his own devices. </p><p>As he settled into the night, with the evening rounds all finished he began to drift slowly back into sleep, he felt calm for the first time all day. That was definitely a result of the drugs they had given to him to settle. In his drowsy state he hadn't noticed the ominous man enter the room. He stared at Thomas from the opposite side of the room, looking for something. <br/>Thomas felt the presence before he could open his eyes and his face was shoved against a pillow blocking his vision and more importantly his airways. Thomas heard a voice. "Mr. Lee sends his regards…"<br/>He tried hard fight it off but he was too weak. He gasped for breath in the small gaps that formed as he wriggled but it wasn't enough, his limbs shot in all different directions attempting to attack the assailant. He felt so out of control, this felt all too familiar to him. <br/>As Thomas's lungs began to give out completely, there was a loud thud from above him and weight on the pillow lifted enough that he could push it off. He gasped loudly as though he had just come up for air in deep water. His whole body ached, he looked up to see the nurse standing there with an oxygen tank dropped by her feet and an unconscious man lying by his bed. Thomas looked at her bewildered but so thankful, still trying to understand what had happened. <br/>"Thank you, you saved my life." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. <br/>"Thomas you can't stay here you're clearly not safe. Get dressed and I will try to sneak you out. I saw four more guys that looked just like him searching rooms, they're all muscle and anger. I'll wait outside, knock when you're ready." <br/>"But wha-" <br/>"There is no time for questions, get your arse in gear." <br/>Thomas pulled the wires that were attached to him out and tried to dress as quickly as he could. His body was so heavy, still alive with sleeping meds and his brain still extremely starved of oxygen. He began to make his way over to the door, when curiosity pulled him back to the man on the floor. In a spur of the moment decision he searched his pockets. Upon finding his wallet he took the ID out of it and pocketed it. He felt as though it may help in the long run. </p><p>He knocked quietly and put his hood up to avoid anymore trouble. She took him out the back way, the opposite of the other men, she had mentioned. She took him to the dingiest looking area in the hospital and out the back past the bins. The cold London air hit Thomas and he felt himself awaken. <br/>"This is as much as I can do for you. I'm sorry I can't do more." <br/>"No you have done so much, I can't thank you enough." <br/>"Oh. Wait, I have your wallet. I meant to give it to you earlier but I forgot. Oh. I also have an energy drink to give you so you can stay alert until you find some shelter." <br/>"You never told me you name." Thomas said matter of fact. <br/>"It's Sharon." <br/>"Well thank you Sharon, it felt strange being so grateful for someone and not knowing their name."<br/>She smiled sincerely at him and without another word Thomas went off into the London night, with a small amount of cash, a phone that was as dead as a doorknob and no idea of where he could go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas walked the streets of London for hours, shivering from the cold and staying away from busy roads as he felt it was more safe. He passed many homeless people through his walk and stopped to talk to some, giving over some of change he had, he kept a small amount for himself for when he needed to buy some food. </p><p>As daylight broke over the city Thomas was completely exhausted, his walking became more of a pigeon step, he couldn't focus on where he was headed. He thought of situating himself in one place but convinced himself not too, no matter how tired he was. In the light of the morning he caught a glimpse of his reflection and stopped dead in his tracks, shocked by the sight. He stood for several moments in place looking at his face, both of his eyes were darker with extensive bruising. There was a long scrape that spanned across his forehead and his bottom lip was swollen up really largely. He wanted for it to feel familiar, but as he stood there looking at himself he felt like a foreigner in his own skin and was confident that without the beaten up look that he would still feel like this. He moved away from the reflection and carried on his travels. </p><p>The streets were beginning to fill up with smartly dressed people and casuals alike, everyone in a rush to get nowhere and Thomas milled slowly through the crowd attempting to blend as best as he could. <br/>From ahead of him he heard someone call out his name. "Thomas?" <br/>Thomas didn't react, instead he pulled his hood down further. He had hoped for this type of scenario earlier in the night, now it was happening and he couldn't help but feel unsafe and very exposed. The same person who had called for him was now in front of him. <br/>"Well. Well. Well. Do my eyes deceive me or am I witnessing the Thomas Jefferson who has been missing in action for the week. You would think the little world in our company had stopped with your absence so greatly missed. What? No witty come back either? You really must be sick." <br/>Thomas looked up to see a man with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. As he laid eyes on Thomas he gasped, it changed his whole demeanor.<br/>"Whoa. Mate are you okay? Do you need help?" <br/>"Actually I could really do with some help…" Thomas stared at this man for a moment trying to conjure up a name, but nothing came. "Look I will explain shortly but for this moment I can't remember your name and I just need a place to hide." <br/>The man nodded and grabbed Thomas, linking their arms in case Thomas needed help standing. He didn't but he took it because he was so tired at this point and leaning his weight on this stranger was a large relief. After a moment of so, the man spoke again. "I'm Alexander, Alexander Hamilton. We work together." </p><p>Once they had arrived back Alexander's house Thomas felt another wave of relief wash over him. He felt safe in this foreign place. He was given some water by Alexander and then he disappeared to set Thomas up a bed to sleep in, he looked like he needed sleep. Alexander returned and offered for Thomas to sit while they talked. <br/>He broke the long silence first. "So I'm guessing you're not sick then. We all just assumed that you and Angelica were messing us about not showing up to work like that." <br/>"Who's Angelica?" He inquired. <br/>Alexander stared at him incredulously. "Okay Thomas, I think you need to tell me what is going on. I know we argue on everything and work place pranks are the norm, but if this is a joke this is going too far." <br/>"I have amnesia. I woke up yesterday in a hospital and didn't know who I was. To be honest I wasn't certain my name was even Thomas until you recognised me. From what I have pieced together I was beaten and left for dead a few days ago and they came back to finish the job last night in hospital. I can promise you if this is a prank then I'm not in on the joke either. This is dead serious." <br/>Alexander was gob smacked, things were falling into place with this explanation. That Adi girl showing up at the office  in hysterics, Angelica and James rushing out and also going missing along with Thomas. It was as if they had all dropped off the face of the earth. He still felt suspicious, but looking at the state of Thomas he was in no position not to help him. <br/>"That's a lot of information to process."<br/>"Try waking up from a coma and processing this." Thomas laughed humorlessly.<br/>"Of course. Look Thomas I need to get to work but I am more than happy for you to stay here and get some rest. Eliza is in the countryside visiting her father so there will be no one to disturb you. I get you don't remember anything but there are people who are worried for you right no-" <br/>"You can't tell anyone I'm here, not for now. It's too dangerous and I don't know who is trying to hurt me. I just can't risk it. I know it might put you in a bad situation but please, just give me time." <br/>Alexander nodded. "Okay, I'll stay quiet for now. Sorry, I am very late now so I need to go. I've set the bed up for you, first door on the left upstairs. The bathroom is opposite and I have left a towel if you want a shower. Have any food or drink you need. I'll be back later on." <br/>"Thank you Alexander." <br/>Alexander turned to look at him once more, the gratitude was clear on Thomas's face. This niceness was one of the many confusing things he had experienced this morning. He nodded and walked out of the house in a rush. </p><p>As Alexander felt he was a safe enough distance from his house, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number that bought him nothing but shame. If this was a serious as Thomas was acting then she might be the key to finding some answers. <br/>"Well hello Sir, it's very early in the day for a booty call, no?" She practically sang at him in her lust filled voice. <br/>"I need to see you, but not for that Maria. It's serious." <br/>"I'm free all day, you can meet me at the clubhouse-" <br/>"NO! I'll text you a time and place. I need to go, speak soon my love."</p><p> </p><p>Alexander nervously bounced his leg up and down under the table as he waited for Maria's arrival. He knew this was probably a stupid idea, that he shouldn't be getting involved in Thomas's affairs and even more dangerously inserting himself in mob business. But Thomas's mental and physical state were so evident when Alexander looked at him and he wouldn't wish that on anybody, even if Thomas was his enemy.  He tried to calm himself and when Maria entered the coffee shop he let out a deep breath he had been holding in only for it to be sucked back in, in a small gasp. Maria was clad in her usual mistress attire, and Alex felt himself go weak at knees, she wasn't going to make it easy for him to stay on topic. </p><p>"Hey sweet cheeks." Maria smirked at him as she sat down opposite him, she knew exactly what she was doing to him and reveled in that fact. <br/>Alexander found himself almost at loss for words. "Maria." He nodded at her in return, he didn't trust himself with much more in that moment as the bashfulness crawled up his neck and became evident on his cheeks. <br/>"So what was so important that you had to pull me away from paying customers, we have an appointment tomorrow night you know." Alexander coughed to try and cover up her loud voice and Maria raised her eyebrow in amusement, enjoying how much of a prude he was in public. Alexander managed to compose himself but he stared off into the distance, if he stared at her his mind would wander and he would need to take her to the bathroom. <br/>"I need you to do something for you, it's dangerous… But I think you're the only person who has half a chance of getting to the truth." <br/>Maria's playful demeanour dropped as she noticed the worry running across his face. "Alex, what is it?" <br/>"Are you sure you want to involve yourself?" <br/>Maria simply nodded. <br/>Alexander took a deep breath and lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "I ran into a work colleague today on the way to work, he's been missing for four days. When I ran into him he didn't have a single memory of who I was, hell he didn't even know who he was himself." Alexander stopped momentarily and looked at Maria she shared the same expression he did. "The injuries, they look like the work of Mr. Lee's guys,  it's the same bruise pattern and same targeted areas I have seen a hundred times on the guys who get a bit too handsy on you and the girls and he's not the type to show up at the clubhouse." <br/>"So what do you need me to do Alex?" <br/>His worried expression broke momentarily to appreciate her willingness to help. "I just need you to find any information you can, I need to know who would want to hurt him and why." <br/>"What's his name?" <br/>"Thomas Jefferson." <br/>"I thought you hated that guy?" She inquired. "You seem awfully worried about your number one enemy Alex."  <br/>"Maria…" Alexander wasn't sure why he was so worried but he felt he was doing the right thing. "Can you do this for me or not?" <br/>She quickly dropped it, knowing there was no point pushing for him to answer. She didn’t need to, it was evident on his face. He cared about him, after all there is a very thin line between love and hate. "I'll need a couple of days. But consider it done." <br/>Alexander's face broke out in relief and nodded. "Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of London. </p><p>The four friends sat in silence around Angelica and Thomas's kitchen table, no one able to say anything and certainly no one willing to admit that they might have lost him. It had been a long four days for Adi, Angelica, Lafayette and James, none of them had slept for more than an hour at the most. They had definitely reached a point of delirium but no one could sleep. The list of things they had done to find Thomas felt like it was endless after Adi had shown up at the office worried and crying that Thomas hadn't showed up at her flat late on Friday night. She had waited for him to show up but his radio silence scared her and his work was the first place she had thought to look. She had been very lucky that James and Angelica had still been at the office, working late. They shortly rounded Lafayette up after this. </p><p>Four days ago they had sat round this table, listing off all the possibilities. Adi straight away confessed her fears to the group that her family had been involved and they all tried to reason that this was unlikely, putting her concerns to the back of their minds as best as they could. The police had been and gone, taking statements from all of them about the last time they had seen Thomas. In silent agreement they had all avoided the truthful answer to the question "Is there anyone that would want to hurt him?" The last thing they needed was to bring the mob to their front door without certainty. Adi wouldn't be able to take another face to face with her father right now. </p><p>They had tried 'find my phone', numerous texts off of multiple messaging platforms and endless calls that went to voicemail. Collectively they felt as though they were a crazy ex. They had visited all his regular hiding places dotted about London and even split up to cover more ground. They had even ventured to call him mum, doing their best not to raise too much suspicion until they were more certain on his whereabouts. Every endeavour became nothing more than a dead end and all options felt completely exhausted. There was no trace of him, he had just disappeared. </p><p>Now it was four days later, they were still sat at the table, with no answers and they had to begin to face the reality of the situation. Their little family was crumbling before their eyes, his missing presence was so noticeable. The silence was deafening and the tension thick, but out of the silence a low belly rumble interrupted, breaking everyone out of their own world's. They turned to face James, ever the quiet observer who was now sitting with his head in his head hysterically laughing. </p><p>"Mon ami… are you alright?" Lafayette inquired, with worriedly. James continued to laugh unconcerned about the question that was shot his way and the very concerned looks Adi and Angelica laid upon him. James had no intention of letting them in on his inside joke, but the laughter was infectious and the others seem to get the joke without being told. The four of them all laughed to themselves, a true testament to their sleep depravity. <br/>"I'm sorry," James spoke breathlessly as he calmed himself enough. "I just couldn't help but think that this may all be one big joke he's playing. It really seems like a prank Thomas would pull on us." <br/>Lafayette nodded in agreement as this. "It would be very like Thomas to do zis to us." <br/>Adi smiled for the first time in days, silently agreeing. <br/>"I just keep waiting for him to walk through the front door." Angelica spoke next. "Drop his coat on the sofa and leave his shoes in a place that I would trip over." She now sniffled as she spoke and Adi moved to embrace her as they both silently cried. <br/>Lafayette bowed his head towards the table, "I just don't know what else we can do, I am not ze ideas man, I am just ze muscle." <br/>James scoffed at his remark. "Only you could make this situation about you, Laf." <br/>"And what is zat meant to mean, huh?" <br/> "Boys, now is not the time to start arguing. You're sleep deprived and agitated yes, we all are. But there's no need to start on each other. We are all here for the same reason, now put that fighting energy into finding Thomas." Adi spoke with determination and quite frankly the group were shocked, she was always so level headed. "Now lets go over everything again, we must have missed something. We are four intelligent people we can put out heads together and find something." <br/>They all stared at her as she stood from the table and began to pace. Angelica had noticed Adi often paced when she tried to make sense of things in her mind. <br/>"Something. Something. Something." Adi silently whispered to herself whilst moving. "Do none of you have any ideas at all? I don't know what to do anymore." She began crying again and as if everything had hit her in one go she felt her whole body go numb, she slowly sank to the floor in despair. Lafayette saw the breakdown coming before Adi knew it was happening and was there to hold her as she cried. <br/>She mumbled into Lafayette's chest but it was loud enough for everyone to heat. "I have to find him, it's my fault he's gone. I know it is. It's all my fault. I need to find him. I need him." <br/>"Shhh, it will be okay, he will return to us Adi. Shhh, it's okay."  </p><p>No one said anything for a long time after this, they all retreated back their own minds and thought about what had just happened. James was stunned by the outburst. He had known Thomas and Adi had become close, he just hadn't realised how close until this moment; so, much for being the observant one. Lafayette thought about his two best friends and how happy he had been to see they finally get past being friends only to have it ripped away instantly. He feared Adi wouldn't come back the same person if Thomas was really gone. Angelica had no doubt in her mind in that moment that Thomas and Adi were perfect for one another, despite supporting them she had still been worried about Adi's intentions. She didn’t want them to get caught up in a whirlwind romance that ended in total disaster, ruining the group and leaving them both messed up over each other. In that moment Adi had shown her the love she had for Thomas. Those worries wouldn't go away right now but she knew she would be fully supportive if they got Thomas back. <br/>If. </p><p>Adi only had one thought in this new found silence, she had to find Thomas no matter what. </p><p>James broke the tense silence again, this time with a less worrying action. "I keep going back to the same thought in each scenario and solution I think of. When I hit a blank I just think 'Thomas would know what to do.' and that makes this so much worse." <br/>Adi had calmed down enough in Lafayette's arms and for the first time in days she drifted into a sleep. Lafayette spoke softly trying not to wake her, he knew she needed some sleep. He slowly nodded and felt himself tearing up now as everything began to overwhelm him, "'e would. E would be able to solve ze mystery in a matter of hours, e's so smart."  <br/>"What are we going to do?" Angelica asked. <br/>James and Lafayette slowly shook their heads in response. <br/>"James, will you elp me get Adi onto the sofa, I feel it important that she gets some proper sleep."  <br/>"Of course, I think that's a rather good idea that we all try and sleep, we might be better when refreshed." <br/>They all nodded in agreement and Angelica stood to help them too. They carefully picked Adi up putting her on the sofa. Angelica put a blanket over her and turned to James, "you can stay in his room if you would like." James nodded and without another word he slowly walked off in that direction. <br/>The two remaining friends stood silently for a moment, Lafayette unsure of his own sleeping arrangements as the sofa and the spare bed were now filled. Angelica stood by Adi and watched her sleep feeling nothing but sorrow for her. She broke their silence speaking softly. "Look Laf, if it's alright with you. Umm.. I really can't stomach being in a room alone and I would really appreciate you staying in with me. I just think if I am alone my mind will go into the darkest thoughts." <br/>"Of course, mon chérie. Anything you need." He smiled softly at her. "Did you want me to stay on ze floor?" <br/>"Ummm… we can worry about that in a little while, I would just like to talk for now." <br/>They sat on her bed for a moment in silence, Angelica became aware of what she had asked of him and also how this had been really inappropriate. Lafayette sensed her nervous energy and softly grabbed her hand to comfort her.</p><p>"Do you think we will find him?" <br/>"Thomas is a man of many talents, I 'ave no doubt 'e will return to us." <br/>Angelica looked up at him and laughed softly. "How many times have you said that to yourself now?" <br/>"I make it a mission to say it once a minute." <br/>She couldn’t help but smile at his optimism. "You believe it?" <br/>"Well zat, is anothzer story entirely… I am 'oping if I say it often enough that I will trick myself." He spoke earnestly, still stroking her hand softly. It sent shivers down Angelica's back in the best way possible. Lafayette noticed this too. "Are you cold chérie?" <br/>"What? Oh no, sorry, I'm okay. I just…" Angelica trailed off unsure of her words, she hadn't expected to be caught. Her raw emotions were so obvious due to the lack of sleep, no longer was she the cool, calm and collected woman she fronted to the world. Lafayette enjoyed this stripped back version of Angelica so much, although it was rarely seen. He forgot himself for a moment and lifted his hand to her cheek to stroke it and Angelica felt like her skin burned under his touch. Both of them were too in the moment to let their usual restraints stand in the way. <br/>"You really are ze most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Lafayette spoke quietly, as thought it was the best kept secret. Angelica tried to look away bashfully but Lafayette's hand kept her in place, she had no other option to but to look at him. Lafayette's eyes flickered down momentarily to her lips and back up to look at her. <br/>"Is zis okay?" </p><p>Angelica only nodded her head unable to left her voice do the talking and he leaned in so his face was millimeters away from hers and slowly placed his lips on to her. It was such a soft and light peck that Angelica felt as though she had dreamt it. She kissed him this time pecking his lips just he had done to her. A fire ignited in both of them as they broke into a deeper kiss, they were hungry for one another. Angelica climbed easily into his lap placing her legs either side of his so she was straddling him, not breaking the kiss as she did. It was a needy kiss, there was a lot of unspoken tension. </p><p>They both pulled back unwillingly, their breathing matched one another, it was heavy and ragged. Lafayette smiled genuinely for the first time in days and Angelica returned the smile. "You 'ave no idea 'ow long I 'ave wanted to do that chérie." Angelica leant in and gave him a timid kiss, as if they hadn't just had a steamy make out session. <br/> "Same."  She leant her head into his chest and Lafayette stroked her head softly. "I think we definitely need some sleep though. I don't think I have ever gone this long without sleep." <br/> "While I agree I do fear that when we wake in the morning you will wish to forget zis Angelica and I must confess I don't wish for zat." <br/>Angelica sat up to staring him in disbelief. She had never expected for him to return her feelings as anything more than a one night stand.  "I can promise you Laf, that will not happen." <br/>"Let us sleep then, mon tendre." <br/>"You can stay in bed with me, I can't make you sleep on the floor." </p><p>As they settled, Angelica felt herself go rigid. She had thought about this moment but never had she expected to actually be in bed with Lafayette, a man she has wanted for years. And yet here he was laying as still as she was only, a short distance from her and after kissing her. Lafayette pulled her close to him and Angelica relaxed instantly, convincing herself it was no different to the cuddles they had when they had been just friends. </p><p>"Goodnight Laf." She whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure he had heard her. <br/>"Night Angelica." He returned. <br/>Not another word was said as the two let sleep wash over them for the first time in four days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas slept for who knows how long in Alexander's guest bedroom, it must have been days. During that time he had many more vivid dreams and even though he was asleep through it all it was as though his mind never truly slept. He was so aware of everything that happened in the dreams and in the room around him. He knew when Alexander dropped in to check on him and he was grateful for the concern that was sent his way.  The images of the two attacks were becoming less foggy the longer that he slept for, in the memories he could feel the pain he went through; however, with the bad memories came more of the good and he began to recognize the faces.</p><p>When he finally awoke it was already light outside and the room felt empty and cold, this had been the first time in recent times that he could remember waking up and his head not pounding, it was a relief. Even more than that his brain was still flooded with the memories from his dreams. Thomas was still putting the pieces of his brain back together, but he was content that things were beginning to make sense. Feeling the best he had for all the time he had memory of he got up wit a small bounce in his step and decided to see if Alexander was around.</p><p>Thomas found the other man sitting on his sofa with his head in a newspaper, Alexander hadn't noticed him enter and he was left feeling uncertain of how to capture his attention. Thomas decided on a small cough and Alexander lifted his head from the paper and smiled at him, Thomas smiled back but felt very unsure of himself. Alexander spoke first. "I wondered when you would return to the land of the living. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Something in Thomas bit before his mind intercepted. "That's a really long winded way of saying I slept for a long time Alexander." Thomas was shocked by the sarcastic tone that seeped in through his words. "Oh I'm so sorry I don't know where that came from."</p><p>The other man chuckled lightly. "Well you must be feeling somewhat better, that was almost like the old Thomas talking to me."</p><p>"I speak to you like that regularly?" He inquired.</p><p>"Oh yes quite often, but don’t worry I give as good as I get."</p><p>Thomas sat quietly for a moment, thinking to himself. "Maybe when this is all over we could be friends."</p><p>It was now time for Alexander to sit and think. "I would like that very much Thomas. You've been in and out of sleep for three days you know. But I have been leaving water and food by the bed and you seemed to still manage to get them down which is good."</p><p>Thomas nodded. "Thank you so much for all of your help, I can't repay you for all of this."</p><p>Alexander didn't seem to hear this and began speaking again. "I have been doing some digging for you and I have actually think I know why this has happened to you, but I don't want to get into this until I am sure that you're ready to hear it. Oh and I charged your phone up too, but I thought it was down to you to turn it on not me."</p><p>Thomas nodded. "I'm ready. Anything information you can give me would be great."</p><p>He stared at Thomas to make sure he believed him. "Okay, so when I saw you and took you in I recognised something, it's a bruise pattern I've seen before. I checked this with someone connected to those marks and it came up true. My friend Maria, the people she works for are big in the mob and ummm… She heard through the grapevine that there was a hit out on you from the Lee family because you having been having relations with the daughter of the family. That's all she could find out and I know it's a lot to take in, but I think more than anything we need to talk about someone else who could be in danger too."  </p><p>Thomas tried to side step the shock of Alexander's words. "Who?"</p><p>His question was met with a serious look of confusion. "Thomas, I'm talking about Lafayette. You two look so similar you could be twins."</p><p>"Who's Lafayette?"</p><p>"You're joking right?"</p><p>"Um. No I'm not, I don't know if you forgot but I still don't have my memories. So I'll ask again who's Lafayette?" Thomas inquired.</p><p>Alexander seemed far less warm now. "He's a mutual friend of ours, you spend most of your free time with him and right now I think it's important we warn him and speak to the rest of your friends as they must be so worried about you. I kept quiet when I first found you but the longer you are missing the more dangerous I feel this gets. Look here's your phone, I am going to make a call."</p><p>He walked away from Thomas without another word and he was left with his phone that one turned on was buzzing non stop. There were countless missed calls, hundreds of messages, direct messages on every app. It opened him up to the possibility that people were out there looking for him and until now he hadn't even thought about it. Thomas didn't see Alexander for a while, he didn’t know what to do with himself but while he waited for something that may never come, he tried to make sense of all the messages and the emotion in some of these texts made his heart hurt.  His heart stopped when he heard the door bell ring and then the overwhelming sound of worried voices hit his head like a brick wall.</p><p>He felt so nervous, his palms were sweaty and his heart felt as though it may leap out of his chest. From outside of the room he could hear the conversation the group of people were having and it only made him more nervous.</p><p>A high and worried voice was the first he could make up. "Let us in there we've been worried sick about him."</p><p>"Monsieur Hamilton, we 'ave been friends for years but I will not 'esitate to move you myself."</p><p>Alexander spoke this time and Thomas was actually thankful for the familiar voice. " I will let you in to see him okay, but as I explained earlier it's very unlikely that he'll know who you are and I don't think overwhelming him is a good idea."</p><p>A loud sniffle became the most prominent sound from outside and a small voice followed. "All due respect but aren't you enemies? It's hard to think you're being sincere."</p><p>Having heard enough and believing that this group could argue for hours Thomas decided to take the plunge, despite his anxiety. He took a deep breath and opened the door on to the hallway and the whole world went into slow motion. Thomas was aware of every breath in the small space, he saw the shock on the familiar faces but also the relief. Everything moved slowly until his eyes met hers and he was thrown back in to regular speed. She was the woman that had been dominating all of his dreams, her name was on the tip of his tongue but still so far away.</p><p>No one knew what to say, they had all hoped for this moment but now it was here and it felt too surreal; whilst, Alexander didn't want to say anything and ruin the reunion and decided it was best to stay quiet. Thomas again took the first step and broke the silence. "Well come in and sit down then, you look like you've all seen a ghost." Everyone broke out in nervous laugher and for a second they almost forgot the past week had ever happened. Almost.</p><p>They all followed Thomas inside, the awkwardness followed them inside closely. Instead of letting the tension hang in the air Alexander took him upon himself to speak for everyone and catch the rest of the group up on all he had found out. For some reason he never specified who the girl at the center of all of this was and that left Thomas more curious as he heard the story for the second time this morning. Once he had finished talking they all sat in silence and Alexander stood up.</p><p>"I'll leave you to it."</p><p>Thomas studied all of their faces silently while everyone stared back at him, still in disbelief. His heart was pounding again and he spoke in a soft voice, worried he would scare them away if he spoke too loudly. "Would you remind me of all of your names? You all feel familiar and I'll be honest this is very confusing."</p><p>The French man who did look very similar to Thomas spoke first. "Shall we go round the room like we are in school and say a fun fact about ourselves?" He looked around the group but didn't let anyone reply. "I'll go first, I am Lafayette. I am 'ze single funniest and 'andsomest of all your friends, we 'ave been friends for years." He finished with a shit eating grin on his face and turned to face the man next to him.</p><p>"I am James, we have known each other our whole lives and when you get your memories back you'll remember I love cheese." James spoke in his ever humble way that greatly contrasted Lafayette's start. "Oh and also I have to say it's very strange watching you and Hamilton be nice around each other."</p><p>One of the women spoke next but not the one Thomas was hoping to speak to most in this room. Instead it was the woman that gave him the feeling of calm and homeliness. "I'm Angelica, we live together and I don't want to say anything else except that I am so so so glad you're alive and safe." She began to cry again and the man named James put a reassuring arm around her.</p><p>They all turned to Adi, waiting for her to speak but she was lost for what to say, anything that came to mind she wanted to do so in private. She had already been so vulnerable this past week with everyone, it was too much. Thomas was the only one she really wanted to be vulnerable with and he couldn't remember her. Adi had still been processing all of the information Alexander had laid on them. This was all her fault and they all knew that now, they could get rid of her at any moment and she couldn't even argue if they did. She deserved it. She felt herself shrinking in the chair she sat in, while the others surrounding her only grew bigger and bigger, it was getting claustrophobic.</p><p>Lafayette saw the look of pure fear on Adi's face. "Why don't we give 'zese two a moment alone."</p><p>Adi was grateful for this but still said nothing, only looking back at the others as they left. Lafayette nodded to her as a comfort before finally closing the door.</p><p>"I'm-" She began but Thomas cut her off.  </p><p>"You're the girl in all of my dreams." He said without hesitation and Adi stopped short of anything she had been about to say. This had floored her.</p><p>Thomas continued. "Sorry that must sound completely crazy to you but it's the truth. Every time I have woken up it's been to your face. The worst part is I can't remember who you actually are to me."  </p><p>"You know, that is the least crazy sentence I have heard all week Thomas." Adi replied.</p><p>"I really believe my mind wants to remember you naturally and that's the first thing I have been sure about for who knows how long. But, to be honest I also want you to tell me everything now so I feel less confused about you."</p><p>Adi laughed softly and sincerely. "How about I make you a deal Thomas. I'll tell you my name for now and when you've healed more, when this is all over we can talk again and I'll fill you in on our history. Does that sound fair to you?"  </p><p>Thomas smiled from across the table, momentarily reflecting that this day had been a lot of firsts from him since waking up in that hospital and replied. "Deal, now mystery lady. Please tell me your name."</p><p>She returned his smile, so much so that her cheeks hurt. "It's Adi or Addison. Whichever you prefer."</p><p>"That's a lovely name, Adi or Addison. Well I'm sure you're already aware but my name is Thomas and it a pleasure to meet you officially. Again." He leant across stretching his hand out to hers and she took it.  </p><p>Adi felt hopeful and despite everything she was just so happy to see him again. This feeling of hope seemed to bring her mind back to reality and she knew that the only way this could end was if she went and put and end to it herself.</p><p>"Is everything okay Addison?" Thomas asked as he noticed the shift in the air.</p><p>"Yes. Yeah everything is fine. I just, Thomas I have to do something. I have to make this better for everyone's sake." She stood up to leave and Thomas followed her movements before she turned back to face him. "Will you stay here while I am gone? It seems that Hamilton is the reason you have got through this and although I'm not his biggest fan, this is the safest place for you."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you soon." Without hesitation or even thinking Adi pulled Thomas into a hug and although Thomas hugged her back, it was awkward and unexpected. This sobering action pulled Adi back to the real world and she left before she could do anything else too stupid.</p><p>The others were all sat around Alexander's kitchen island, there was a small mutter of small talk among the men in the room. While Angelica sat in silence, the steam practically flying out of her ears at the implications Alexander had made when sharing his story to the group. She was disgusted by what he had done to her sister and it seemed from the look on Angelica's face as though Adi had missed a rather heated discussion.</p><p>"Guys, I need to go and speak with my father. Can I trust you'll all stay here while I am gone, this really is the safest place for the time being." Adi announced to them and everyone began to protest this but Adi simply cut them off. "I don't want to hear it. My family issues have caused enough pain for everyone I know and I need to put an end to it, once and for all. Promise me you'll stay here."</p><p>There was unanimous promise from everyone and even though it went without saying she still found the words coming out of her mouth. "Keep him safe."</p><p>With that final notion hanging in the air she took off with her sights set on one thing only.</p><p>Her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it folks! The final part. I can confirm that there will be an epilogue because i’m not quite done with Adi and Thomas’s story just yet! But this is the finale of the story. I just want to say thank you for everyone who has read this story and for liking it. It means the world to me! </p><p>Warnings: There is some racism that come through so please do be aware of that, but also please note I do not align myself with the awful way of thinking in anyway! Fuck all the racists! </p><p>There is also Smut so be warned it gets steamy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adi felt numb as she walked along the street that she grew up on, the memories of the her childhood flew past her; the little girl laughing as she whizzed up and down the road on her scooter, the water fights in the rarely hot summer days in London. The older man pushing her along on her first big bike until he let her go off on her own. That memory was one of the only times she could remember spending time with her father and feeling true joy, she knew she had to ignore the little girl telling her to come home. In her heart Adi knew there was no way she could ever forgive her farther for what he had done to her and Thomas, but that didn't stop the pang of nostalgia and it certainly didn't stop her stomach turn to knots at the thought of going through with this. </p><p>Her palms felt so sweaty despite the cold weather, she slowed to a stop in front of the house. Everything looked the same from the outside, a stranger walking by would see a regular family home not knowing that behind those closed doors was an estranged family involved in more crime that you can count on your hands. The grey, moss covered bricks dripped in unwelcoming frost,  but it probably felt that way because she wasn’t welcome. Adi's  legs shook in anticipation as she made her way up the steps, she took a deep breath before turning down the door knob and scoffed to herself. They never changed, anyone could walk in off the street, the family and the wider mob has so many enemies and they just leave the door unlocked. </p><p>Adi's eyes adjusted to the mustard yellow wallpaper in the hallway, she was reminded of how much she had hated as a child . The hate for the décor helped her switch off the emotional pull she had been feeling making her way to the house; it represented all the bad she had experienced. She beelined for the door at the back of the house, her father's office, but not before noticing that her photo was no longer on the wall with everyone else. Although she was the one that left them behind it didn’t make it any easier to accept. </p><p>Her father's men were situated outside the room, but not quiet blocking the door. She noticed the shocked expressions upon seeing her before them. The largest of the men stepped forward towards her, he looked familiar but she couldn't put a name to the face. <br/>"Addison he's with important clients right now, you can't go in there." He spoke in his best intimidating voice. <br/>Adi could only laugh but quickly found her composure before she replied. "I'm so sorry, but for a second there you almost sounded serious and what makes it funnier is that you think that was scary. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I need to speak to Daddy dearest." She moved past them without another word, ignoring their protests as she walked into his office. She was was met with another set of men, sat round a table in deep discussion. There was her father and his best friend and confidant  Hiram on one side of the table and on the other side there were two rather stocky men that looked incredibly greasy and sweaty. </p><p>"Wow talk about representation guys…" Adi's words came out before her brain could stop them. The four men turned to look at her incredulously for interrupting them.  She could see the thunder behind her dad's eyes, it was a look she had seen so many times in her life but she no longer felt the need to cower under it. She kept her head high. <br/>“Gentlemen, I’m sorry. My daughter obviously requires some attention so we will have to reconvene later.” There was no protest around the table, just silent nods and shuffling towards the door. Hiram stopped in front of her and gave her a look of empathy before speaking softly to Adi. "Go easy on him, he was only doing what he thought was best." Any possibility of that flew out the window with Hiram's words. Adi knew why her father had done this and it didn't come from a place of love it came from two things; control and race. Hiram and her father had been best friends from childhood and when her father took the seat at the head of the family he bought him in alongside despite the very backwards and racist attitudes that many of the other families have.  Hiram's family was the first black mob dynasty and Adi could see how her father had brainwashed him to believe he was better than the rest, she now knew that wasn't true.  She didn't have the heart to tell him that as he walked away. </p><p>Her father had turned to look out the window and Adi spoke before him. "You know you really should start locking the front door, any old riff raff could walk in and cause a scene." <br/>He laughed softly at her sarcasm. "You know my mother kept the front door open every day that my brother was off travelling around the world, doing god knows what. She believed that one day he would come back and she wanted him to be able to let himself back in when he was ready. We always kept the door that way after he returned; but, when you left this house I finally understood and I have never let anyone lock that door since."<br/>"Careful Father it almost sounds like you care." Adi scoffed in response. <br/> He sighed to himself. "Addison…" <br/>Adi cut him off before he could carry on. "Are you seriously going to try and pull the emotional card to manipulate me into forgetting the real reason I am here?" She felt the anger bubble over inside her. "No this isn't some shit Netflix series, you don't get a redemption arch after what you have done. I just need to hear it from you, why did you do it?" <br/>He finally turned to face her, pain evident in his face but she chose to look past that, she would let him suck her back in. "I just knew that with the money and that… man. We would never see you again. I thought with him out of the way the thought of coming home would be more… palatable." <br/> "You are one sick bastard, how does anyone rationalise that! Why did it have to come to this? Why couldn't you just accept that I didn't want to be just someone's wife? Why was it never enough?" She pleaded with him. </p><p>She felt the shift in the air and saw the fury radiating off of the man standing before her. His voice boomed through the icy air. "That was never the plan for you! You were meant to be my legacy, your grandmother saw it when you were a child. To hell with traditions we were going to break all the rules to put you at the head of this family when I stepped down. You let my stupid brother captivate you with all of those silly ideas of running away and left before we could bring you in properly." Adi noted how hard he was breathing as he rounded off his angry speech. "I never did the leaving thing so I can't understand it. It's just my dear now you are involved with the wrong kind of man and I felt I had to step in." <br/>Adi undercut him with baseless laughter. "There it is. You know, I almost fell for that speech but we've finally got to the real root of the issue. Thomas doesn't fit the "mould" for you Does he?" She continued when he didn't say anything, he was no longer looking her in the eye. "Dad, your family is Irish, when your father came to this country he was treated in a very similar way as the black man. How do you think you think Hiram would feel if he knew your intensions were motivated by race rather than love for your daughter?"<br/>He still remained silent. "I think he would resent you for it, you have shielded him from so much racism over the years in this business and deep down you're the same as those who you've fought for him. You disgust me." The shame was written all over his face as her words cut him. "Look I'll get to the point as much fun as this is. Call you men off or I will use that money and I will make myself completely untraceable. I will take Thomas and I will run." <br/>"That's not an option. I will no dictate things to me-" <br/>He was cut off as the door flew open, clearly there was an audience to their conversation. He mother walked into room, head held high with a look that could kill. "Finbarr Lee you will listen to our daughter.  You have wrecked any chance of her coming home and I will not allow you to let her go missing because of your stupid ego." She sneered at him. "I have sacrificed so much for this family and more importantly you over the years and now I need you to do this for me. I'm not asking Fin, I am telling you." </p><p>Not another word was spoken, Adi's parents stared at each other while Adi stood to the side watching the internal battle take place. Her father dropped his head in defeat and without another word he pulled his phone out to make the call. There's nothing left to be said in the room and all three of them sensed that, Adi's mother ushered her out of the room. </p><p>Adi grabbed her hand as they reached the door and squeezed reassuringly. "Thank you." <br/>He mother nodded in response before speaking. "Adi…I can never expect you to come home but I just want you to know I am so proud of you. Your uncle always gave me an update on what was going on in your life no matter how small it was." Her voice broke down on last word as the tears filled her mother's eyes. She lifted her hand to stroke Adi's head lovingly. "And I'm so glad you have found someone you want to share your life with." <br/>Adi cried with her mum in hallway of her childhood home and pulled her into a hug, they stood there for the longest time as she pulled back she spoke. "We can go for coffee soon, just you and I. There's no hard feelings here Mum and maybe you could meet Thomas too." They pulled each other back in for another hug, Adi's mother nodding furiously in agreement before she felt it was the right time to leave. </p><p>The cold air hit her tear stained face, she shook off the shackles of her childhood and enjoyed the true freedom she felt. She sent a text to Lafayette to let him know it was safe to move Thomas home. They were in the homestretch now and she had hope that bringing him home  would help trigger his memory or at least help him feel more comfortable. That was the last piece of the puzzle. </p><p> </p><p> - - - </p><p>Adi stopped in the shops before she reached the flat and picked up snacks that she thought would go down a treat with everyone. They deserved it after the turmoil of this ordeal, she still felt as though this was her fault even though none of them would ever say it. She made sure to pick up two bags of Jelly Babies for Thomas, he might not remember but she would still make sure to have his favourite sweets. The group were already back when Adi arrived, Lafayette  pulled her into a protective and pride filled hug and Adi felt herself well up again at the love she felt from her best friend.  </p><p>Thomas was very quiet throughout the night, he listened as Adi filled the group in on some of the details of her eventful journey home. He was silent when everyone decided on their take out food and he was quiet as the group bantered. Adi had situated herself across from Thomas purposely, she felt she needed him in her eyeline just to make sure he didn’t disappear again. She could see that this version of Thomas was trying so hard to appear normal but it was so obvious to her that he felt out of place and it hurt her heart. She stood up and announced that she was going out to have a cigarette and while the group booed her habits they hadn't noticed her signal for Thomas to come outside with her. The trio engrossed themselves in another heated discussion and Thomas followed her out to the balcony. </p><p>"Hi." He spoke with uncertainty. <br/>"You looked like you needed some fresh air." Adi spoke softly as she lit up. "I can't imagine how overwhelming this all this for you right now but please know you do fit into this little family, we wouldn't even be here without you." <br/>Thomas smiled in return. After a moment he quietly spoke. "So you and Lafayette seem pretty close?" <br/>Adi Laughed at this as she was bought back to a memory from when they had first started hanging out and Thomas had confessed his fears that they had been involved.  "Don't worry champ he's only got eyes for Angelica." <br/>Thomas felt embarrassed at his insinuation. "Sorry, I just assumed. I don't…" <br/>"Hey don't apologise, you have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mean to laugh, it's just not the first time you've asked me that's all." His eyes lit up and died out again at her words. "Look Thomas if this gets too much all you have to do is say. We want to help and if you need space then we can do that." <br/>"Thank you." He whispered in response. </p><p>When they returned to the front room the others were clearing things away, signalling the end of the night. It was well past midnight anyway and it had been yet another long day for everyone. James began saying his goodbyes to the group and offered an awkward hug to Thomas. <br/>"It's good to have you back bud." James spoke to him before he left. Angelica announced she was going to sleep and Lafayette silently stood up with her, ready to follow her without hesitation. They said their goodnights, mimicking James's kind words to Thomas and Adi gave Lafayette a knowing smile as he passed her. </p><p>Adi began to collect her stuff, she felt reluctant to leave but didn't want to outstay her welcome. Thomas felt disappointed at seeing her leave and though to himself of a way to keep her there.  <br/>"Hey. So you gunna keep your end of the deal or not?" Thomas inquired. <br/>Adi's face broke out in a smile although Thomas couldn’t see her and took that as her cue to get comfy on the sofa next to him. She enjoyed the feeling of being near him as she told him of their short lived love story. Thomas never took his eyes off her and when Adi began to cry toward the end he reached his hand out tentatively to comfort her. Once she had finished they both sat in silence taking in her words. <br/>"I'm really worried I won't ever get my memories back Addison." Thomas spoke so quietly she almost missed it. <br/>"Thom you need to give yourself time, you're body is recovering from a bad trauma. Give yourself a little bit of time to heal and if it doesn’t come back then we can try talk to a few doctors. I will pay for the best doctors and the best possible treatments and the four of us will be here to support you no matter what." <br/>He looked at her with appreciation and for the second time that night thanked her. "So what do we do now? Me and you I mean." <br/>"Well I think this is usually the part in the film the two lovers kiss and the amnesiac recovers because of 'true love's kiss.'" She spoke humourlessly. <br/>"Are you trying to take advantage of my vulnerable state?" He quipped. <br/> "Oh no Thomas I was only joking, I'm so sorry." Clearly she had not picked up on his sarcasm until she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well at least you still think your funny." <br/>He smiled at her flustered words. "So you wanna try it?" <br/>"Don't be silly." She shoved his shoulder softly. <br/>He laughed this time. "I'm serious, I am willing to try anything and I would be silly to turn down a kiss from a beautiful woman." <br/>Adi felt herself heat up at his words and selfishly she found herself agreeing to her silly idea. </p><p>They both shuffled closer together awkwardly, attempting to get comfy. Thomas's hand ghosted over her thighs trying to find the best place to rest, he felt like teenager about to have his first kiss, all a bag of nerves and slightly sweaty. Adi placed her hand on top of his leaving it on her thigh trying to reassure him silently. She sensed his anxiety and felt it was best to lead this situation. She moved her face closer to his never breaking eye contact until she felt his hot shaky breath on her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut. <br/>"Just tell me if you're not okay with this Thomas." She whispered. <br/>Thomas answered by closing the small gap between them and allowing their lips to meet softly. It was a small peck and Adi savoured it as though it was the last one she would ever have. Thomas deepened the kiss and Adi bought her hand up to his face. She felt alive for the first time since he disappeared under, she didn't want it to end but she wanted to know what Thomas felt, the anticipation was too much to bare She searched his face for signs on recognition but was met with disappointment. <br/>"Sorry." Thomas said pulling away. "That was lovely but It didn't trigger anything." <br/>She smiled through her silent pain. "It was a long shot. Look I need to get going or I am going to miss the last night tube. Do you need anything before I go?" <br/>"Oh no please you can't leave at this time, stay on the sofa." <br/>"Sure?" Adi asked unsure. <br/>Thomas nodded turning his head to his bedroom door but didn't move, he felt like he was unable to get to the door. "I don't know if I can sleep in there yet, it doesn't feel right." <br/>"You can stay out here with me, I've been told I snore but not too loudly." She spoke sincerely and Thomas smiled at her words. <br/>"Yeah I think I might." <br/>They situated themselves at opposite end of the couch and shared the blanket that lived there. Neither of them uttered another word and Adi turned out the lights. She heard Thomas's heavy breathing within minutes, she knew she wasn't too far behind in sleep; her last thought before sleep swept her away was a hope that Thomas would one day remember.</p><p>When Thomas awoke the next morning he was lying vertical and was pressed into the back of the sofa. His body felt so squashed, but his brain told him it was all worth it. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the room, he looked down and smiled at the person snuggled up in his arms. Adi's eyes were still closed so he assumed she was still asleep. He tightened his grip on her and tried to pinpoint at what point in the night they had ended up like this. His body called out for coffee and he peeled himself reluctantly away from Adi's angelic form. He stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still bleary from sleep and he picked up the coffee pot, filled it up, put the filter in and found his usual mug. It hadn’t occurred to him what he had just done and he hadn’t noticed Adi watching him from the sofa in awe.<br/>"Could I get cup too?" She asked tentatively as she got herself up off the sofa. <br/>Thomas stopped dead in his track at the sound of her voice and turned to face her, the light bulb went off in his head. <br/>He remembered. </p><p>Adi watched as his face lit up, he ran toward her pulled her into him and crashed their lips together. Adi melted into him and kissed him with everything. She brought her hands up to his neck to hold him in place but Thomas had other ideas and backed them up towards the kitchen counter. When Adi hit it successfully, Thomas lifted her up onto it with ease. They refused to come up for air and Adi wrapped her legs around Thomas's waist in an attempt to pull him even closer, she felt his excitement press into  her thigh. She smiled into the kiss and Thomas slipped his tongue into her mouth expertly. Just as Adi reached for the hem of Thomas' t-shirt a cough broke them out of their pornographic scene. </p><p>"Shit." Thomas whispered under his breath and Adi hid her head in his chest as embarrassment washed over her. Adi poked her head out from Thomas's shoulder to see the four pairs of eyes looking at them in amussment, Angelica was laughing softly at the scene before her.<br/>"Ummm… Hi guys." Adi mustered up despite feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. <br/>Lafayette used his opportunity perfectly.  "So Thomas, my friend it seems that your memory 'as returned after all." <br/>Thomas coughed and tired to muster up the words, his eyes returned to Adi's face and they shared an intimate giggle. <br/>Angelica spoke up instead, her voice dripped in amusement. "Look I am happy about that and I get you want to… catch up, for lack of a better term. But would you mind christening my kitchen counter when I am not in the flat." <br/>"Sorry Angelica." They spoke in unison, their eyes still firmly placed on one another, they drank each other in. Thomas titled his head toward his bedroom and Adi nodded in agreement. They set off like love drunk teenagers, whipping straight past the other couplem as Adi closed the door she heard Lafayette shout out to them. "Don’t do anything I wouldn't do." </p><p>Thomas had sat himself on the edge of the bed and Adi stripped down to her underwear and climbed straight into his lap and reconnected their lips heatedly. Adi tried to rush everything in a needy lust, while Thomas wanted to do everything slowly. He wanted to savour this moment with her and above all else worship her body. He flipped them over so that she was underneath him, he felt as though he had more control over the situation this way. Adi was still quick to try and undress him and Thomas laughed softly in between kisses. "Girl slow down, we are not in a rush." He moved her hands up above her head. "I'm trusting that you're going to behave for me and keep your hands where I've left them." He looked down at her as though she was the most delicious snack he had ever seen.  <br/>Adi felt lost for words, she hadn't expected that from him but she was perfectly fine being told what to do.  Before she could muster up an answer Thomas kissed her again passionately and she resisted the urge to touch him. He moved himself down to her neck, working her up and making her feel impossibly hot, he moved incredibly slow down her body and when we got to her panties he moved straight past them which made Adi groan out in frustration. Thomas smiled to himself and kissed slowly along her thighs before pressing his mouth up against her clothed pussy. Adi grew more impatient by the second and moved her hips up to smother Thomas's face in between her thighs, the minor friction made her whine out. </p><p>Thomas looked up at her with what could only be described as a silent warning. "Patience. " He hissed at her before returning his eyes to her panties. <br/>He hooked his fingers onto the sides and pulled the fabric tight against Adi's clit, he moved it slowly up and down  she fought the urge to grind her hips into his touch. As quickly as he started to give her something he took it away again and pulled the panties off completely, throwing them who knows where. He swiped his tongue along her entrance slowly, savouring the taste. He moved his tongue up agonisingly slow until he reached her clit, he pulled back to look at her. She had her eyes screwed shut in anticipation and he teased her once again by blowing cold air on her exposed clit, she writhed underneath him.<br/>"Thomas please…" Just as Adi began to beg for him, Thomas attached his mouth to her clit, he sucked, flicked and swirled it in his mouth all the while Adi laid there doing her best not to touch him; she didn't want him to take away the pleasure. Thomas ate her like she was his last meal on earth and Adi moaned like a porn star for him. She felt her orgasm build in her stomach just as Thomas inserted two fingers deep inside her,  she couldn't stay still any longer and pushed herself onto his face just as he hit her G-spot. She called out his name as her orgasm hit her hard. </p><p>Thomas stripped down quickly not allowing her time any time to recover as he lined himself with her entrance. He pushed himself inside slowly which drew out a moan from both of them. Thomas shut his eyes at the euphoric feeling he felt buried deep inside her pussy and he bought his lips down to her mouth. <br/>In a breathless tone Adi cried out at him. "Thomas move please. I need you." Thomas moved himself in and out impossibly slow, he revelled in the tightness and it seemed he still wanted to taunt Adi, even with his own orgasm at stake. <br/>With each thrust he buried himself deeper and deeper. "Fuck." He grunted, he kept his pace slow and steady hitting Adi's G-spot with each stroke. </p><p>For the first time Thomas opened his eyes and saw Adi's eyes bored into him.  Her face was a mix of adoration and pure bliss and he felt  his face mirrored hers. He grabbed one of her hands and interlaced their fingers and squeezed it tightly. Their eyes stayed locked as Thomas began to thrust into Adi harder at the same pace, he reached up to grab the headboard with his free hand and he finally picked up his speed. Adi's eyes began to close again as she felt her second orgasm form. <br/>"Keep your eyes open baby girl." Thomas said in a strained voice and Adi followed his instruction as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her orgasm hit her harder than the first and she felt herself contract around Thomas who came seconds after her, he dropped his head into the crook of her neck. </p><p>As they came down back to earth together they fell into a blissful silence. Thomas moved himself off of Adi and they collapsed into each other's arms. They were silent for the longest time the only sound in the room was heavy breathing. Thomas turned his head to look at Adi, who's eyes were shut and he drank in her features. He admired her face inch by inch and was so thankful that he could remember it all. Unfortunately though, he couldn't deny that niggling feeling in the back of his head and silently worried it would all be gone as quick as it came. <br/>"Take a picture T." Adi's face broke into a devilish grin. <br/>"I'm sorry baby girl, I'm just trying to memorise it all so it's ingrained in there properly this time." He spoke softly as he laced their fingers together once again, he bought her hand up to his mouth to graze it with his lips. <br/>"You said it yourself, I am the girl from your dreams, you never truly forgot me Thom." <br/>He scoffed. "I'm never living that one down am I?" <br/>"Never." She finally opened her eyes, that same smile still on displayed on her face. <br/>The silence over took them again but this time Adi could sense Thomas wasn't as happy as he had been seconds ago. "Ads I'm scared that this is all going to be taken away. I don't want to lose you again."<br/>"Hey. Thomas look at me. I'm not going anywhere, you never lost me. No matter what, It's you and me now, all in." She kissed him softly to reassure him. <br/>He held onto her tighter as he tried to accept her words. They didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day save for pee breaks. <br/>At the end of the day Thomas held onto the prospect of having Adi by his side through thick and thin and fell asleep once again with hope of remembering who he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>